The Forgotten Saiyan
by turkZidane
Summary: what if there was more then one saiyan sent to take over earth well this story is about that but the saiyan can't remeber what she is (starts off ok gets very funny then a bit romanic then lots of fighting)(warning has swearing)
1. Default Chapter

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. Anther note me being a boy might make this hard but I'm going to try any way.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I sat there on top of a hill thinking. I stood up "WHO AM I, WHY AM I THE ONLY PERSON THAT LOOKS LIKE THIS" I yelled from atop the hills it echoed around it also scared some birds but I didn't really care. As far back as I could remember I was always different from other people. the first weird thing about me was my hair it was green and it never seemed to get any longer it always remand about half way down my back. That wasn't the weirdest thing I also had a tail a dark brown monkey tail. Also when I get mad and yell I start to speak a different language. I'm 14 years old and I want to know why, why am I like this my mum and dad aren't like this. "HEY" came a voice through my deep thinking "HEY why are you up here" I was Jason's voice he was my only friend. Back when I first started school he was my only friend.

~~ Flashback ~~

The door of the class room open and a little girl walked in she looked about 6 and held a lunch box in one hand and had her thumb to the anther hand in her mouth "don't worry your going to be fine" her mum said softly to her. She didn't say any thing. She was a shy girl. The door closed and she was alone she didn't know any one. She walked up to a group of kids her age there was a moment of silence "monster" I small boy cried and the other yelled and run away. small tears started to form in her eyes until. "You look pretty," said anther small boy siting on the floor with a gameboy in his hands. She took her thumb out and wiped her eyes with that hand. "you have a tail you must be special" his small voice said it made I small giggle come from her and for the first time in ages she smiled.

~~ Present ~~ 

"Come on Akira you mum is worried about you" Jason said and I stood up "what were you doing up here" he asked me as we were walking down to my house. "Thinking" I said we stopped "about" he asked, "how we first met" I said with a smile he smiled back. "You where so cute back then" he said and his face went red "ha! You where the only one that could make me laugh, Well you and Homer Simpson" I laughed and we carried on walking " remember then we where 10 and that teacher got you tail stuck in the door" Jason said and laughed. "it really hurt but it was funny to see you yell at the teacher" I said "I was really angry he should have been more careful" he said we carried on talking about stuff like that until about half way down I yelled "race ya" and we run off towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. Anther note me being a boy might make this hard but I'm going to try any way.

Part 2

…….this means Akira's Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I slowly opened my eyes all I could see was a woman carrying me I tried to say something but I couldn't where am I, why can't I speak I could see other people they all have tails the same as mine all where carrying small children or babies. Who ever was carrying me put me in pod and started to cry. "Don't cry mother" I voice said that's my voice but younger, what is going on the woman started to stroke my hair "I'll find Kakorot and help me" my voice said and the woman run off "MUMMY.. Sniff.. Sniff" my voice yell. The pod closed and the sound of engines starting rang through my mind as I quickly sat up in my bed It was only a dream. I was all sweaty and I couldn't stop breathing loudly "YO your awake" said Jason walking up to my bed "you where yelling in your sleep something about don't cry I'll find Kakormot or something" he said. "I was having a bad dream I guess… what are you doing here" I said getting out of bed. "Don't ya remember its ya B-day tomorrow and I'm staying for the week so I don't miss it" he told me as he put a glass of water down next to my bed. He sat on the camp bed on the floor "so what were ya dreaming was it about me" he said in a cocky voice "get real" I shout as I throw a pillow at him. It hit him in the face "haha now you die" he said like a poorly dubbed karate movie and started to attack with a pillow. A few minutes of fighting passed but it ended when Jason grabbed my tail and twisted it so it didn't hurt but I couldn't move " Jason… you did it wrong IT HURTS" I yelled and he instantly let go. " ha your so gullible" I said with an evil smile "now your going down" again the pillow fight started up. Finally the pillow fight ended we were both breathing heavily "man you can fight" Jason said, "I know" I managed to cough out "so what was ya dream about then" he asked. We both waited until we got are breaths back then I told him.

~~ The next day. My B-day ~~

"so what did ya get me this year Jason" I said after Jason my mum and dad and myself had lunch " you should like it this year" he said sliding a small box across the table "it better no be hair die like last year" I said staring at him. "hey I thought it was funny at the time" he said starting to eat away at the Birthday cake "well at lest you did get me something after" I said ripping off the raping "oh Jason you didn't bye her anther computer game we only just got to go outside and do thing" mum said as I looked at the front of the box "Grandia I've never herd of it before" I said still looking at it "have a look at the back there a picture of one of the characters" he said between bites. I turned over the box to see a girl looking back at me "she has green hair" I said looking at her "nice try Jason I know you mean well" I said still looking at her then I finished opening all the percents. "so what did you wish for this year then" Jason said as we started up the Playstation "Jason your not meant to tell people your birthday wishes" Dad said coming into the room "come on we're both 15 now I think we might not believe in that any more" Jason said. I looked at the floor "I wished to know who I am" silence fell upon the room even Jason was quiet "what do you mean Akira" dad said. He sat down on the sofa next to me "I want to know why I have a tail and where I came from" I asked him. He stood up "honey its time we told her" Dad yelled so mum would come in the room. "Follow me do you want Jason to know as well" he said opening the back door "Yes" I said we walked around the house and dad opened the lock to the cellar. "as you have probably have guess I'm not you real farther" he said opening up a secret door in the floor and all of us went in. "wow now that's something ya don't see everyday" Jason as we all saw the what looked like a space pod.

its like the one from the dream I walked up to it and put my hand on the top did what happen in my dream really happen "Akira we found you in the country side" dad side putting his hand on my shoulder. It was silent for a wile then Jason opened his mouth "you mean she's an Alien" 

Jason: so that's part 2 done 

Akira: I can remember that day like it was yesterday 

Jason: yeah its not everyday you find out your best friend is an Alien

Akira: I bet the readers can already bet what I am

Jason: hey shut up! There might be some thick ones out there.

Akira: that's not nice 

Jason: well I don't care any way (holds up some paper it reads) I do not own any of the dbz characters that have not been in it yet but I do own Akira and myself.

Akira: what's that

Jason: er… I picture I drow

Akira: can I see it 

Jason: er no (runs off)

Akira: HEY! You didn't try to draw me naked again did you (follows him)


	3. Chapter 3

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. Anther note me being a boy might make this hard but I'm going to try any way.

Part 3

…….this means Akira's Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"You mean she's an Alien" Jason said "ALIEN" I said I ran my fingers over the pod in hope to find something. My fingers came to a window and from the outside all I could see was a seat and a few buttons this can't be happening "see I knew you were special" Jason said he always knew what the right thing to say. "Why didn't you tell me about this before" I ask my Dad. "We didn't what to upset you and we thought it might make you act different knowing your …" dad was cut of by Jason "special" he walked over to the pod and kicked it "JASON" I yelled but to everyone surprise the pod opened. Smoke came from layers of dust on it and it made a loud noise "go on Akira look in side" my mum said. I climbed in. the pod was only big enough to fit one adult in also there was a note on the side so I picked it up and started to read. It says

To Akira

You are to be sent to earth and were you are to find the boy named Kakorot by the time you read this he will probably be an adult. If you want to know the reason you were sent to earth was you were too weak to be a soldier on Vegeta. Best luck with earth

King Vegeta 

Jason put his head in the pod "what does it say" he asked trying to sit down next to me. We both just fit in "its from a king here you read it" I handed him the note "how can you tell its from a king I can't read it" Jason said handing back the note "what soldier mean" he said pointing to a word. "That says soldier Jason" I said giving him a weird stare "you need to learn to read" I said giving him back the note "you can read that?" he said "yeah what's wrong with the writing" I asked him. "Look I'll show you," he said and with that he jumped out with the note and went to my dad. "I can't read it its not even in normal letters" I can't see who said it but I knew it was dad. Jason jumped back in "see" he said holding out the note "to me it looks like what I read everyday" I said looking over the note "Kakorot I have to find him then maybe I can get some answers" I said walking back to the house.

Jason: well that's the end of part 3 I know I was short but I need some sleep

Akira: but its 3 in the afternoon 

Jason: I know but I went to a party last night and didn't get any sleep

Akira: so that's where you went and without your girlfriend

Jason: hey be quick in this part I haven't got to that part yet

Akira: so they don't know about little Yuffie yet

Jason: no and say your line

Akira: oh all right Jason does not own any of the dbz character and he also doesn't own ME.

Jason: why you

Akira: (flies off laughing) 

Jason: hey (follows her) 


	4. Chapter 4

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. Anther note me being a boy might make this hard but I'm going to try any way.

Part 4

…….this means Akira's Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"HEY AKIRA" I was upstairs but I still here Jason's yell. I ran downstairs to see what he was yelling about "what is it" I asked him jumping down next to him. "The worlds strongest man is on T.V but its in Japanese" he said not looking away from the television "good thing I made you take them classes wasn't it" I said smiling. On the T.V were a news reporter and a man with jet-black hair that was very spiky "I am on the scene were 2 cars crashed into one and anther then the drivers were trying to race in the middle of their driving test" said the reporter in Japanese. "Here I am with Goku San one of the drivers of the car ascendant. What were you thinking when you started this race" asked the reporter the camera turned to Goku "I thought it would be fun" Goku said going red "is it true that the police are waving your punishment because you saved the world from Aliens" the male reporter asked. By now my mum and dad had sat down to watch what they thought looked like a good film "wow saved the world from Aliens I wish I could meet this guy" Jason said. on the T.V some background noises can be hared and then people screaming the reporter drops the mike but what he says can still be hared "its… its… the Alien" a man stutters. Then a man walks in not an Alien he has spiky hair it's the boy from my dreams but older "Kakorot why did your bring me here I could be training" he starts to yell "clam down Vegeta" said Goku with a stupid grin. Back on the other side of the T.V "Kakorot, Vegeta" I yelled in my own language "clam down Akira" mum said "its Kakorot I found him I have to go meet him" I said jumping up and down after all the time I spoke like this I think Jason was starting to under stand it. "And how do you plan on getting there" he said. "Akira clam down so we can understand you" dad yelled trying to clam me down. I sat down took in a deep breath and spoke in English "Goku is Kakorot from my letter I must go and meet him" mum and dad thought for a second "I don't know all you way to Japan that's going to be a lot of money" mum said. "Please" I said giving them the best puppy dog look I could "ooo the puppy dog look" said Jason watch the fight brake out on T.V. I continued you stare with the puppy dog look I knew mum and dad couldn't resist it "oh all right only if we have the money" dad sighed.

Jason: that's part 4 over 

Akira: yeah we're on are way to Japan to see Kakorot

Jason: so are you going to say it right this time 

Akira: say what

Jason: you know what I mean 

Akira: if I must. Jason doesn't own any of the dbz characters but he does own....

Jason: say it.

Akira: me

Jason: I didn't here you.

Akira: Oh all right you own ME there I said it HAPPY

Jason: very J 

Akira: Bastard!

Jason: I know what you said.

Akira: oh shut up and write the next part.


	5. Chapter 5

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. Anther note me being a boy might make this hard but I'm going to try any way.

Part 5

…….this means Akira's Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It took a long time for mum and dad to make up the money and only Jason and me could go. The plane finally landed in Tokyo Japan. We both got off the plane and headed for the luggage place. It took 5 minutes for are suitcases to get there and many people would stare at me but I was used to it but Jason didn't like it. "Hey I know she's pretty but its rude to stare" he's Japanese was getting better "you need to stop playing final fantasy 9 so much and that's not why their staring Jason" I said in English. "I know but now I said that there staring at me not you" he said grabbing the last of are suitcases "come on lets go" I said walking off only holding one sports bag "HEY" Jason yelled trying to run after me. We got outside the airport and sat by the road "so now what" Jason asked pulling out a magazine "I phoned some called Master Roshi be for we came" I told him "who?" he said in a dumb way. "Master Roshi he train Kakorot when he was a boy" I told him again. "Kakorot?" he asked I let out a yell "Kakorot is Goku the worlds strongest man" I yelled at him "OK you don't have to yell" he said and continued to flick through his mag. 

Jason: ya know this is starting to bore me 

Akira: what you're going to stop writing this fic L 

Jason: no not that the way I'm writing it its hard ya know

Akira: why?

Jason: because I'm not you

Akira: oh!

Jason: so from now on I'm writing it from no one point of view 

Akira: ok but its still about me

Jason: (sigh) yes.

After about 10 mintues of waiting a car finally pulled up to them. A old man got out of the driver seat. "HI you must be master Roshi" asked Akira standing up from the road side "oh yes Akira isn't it why you're a lovely young girl" said Roshi "why thank you" Akira said being perlight so Jason rolled his eyes I can of told her that he thought to himself. Anther person climbed out of the car this time a young woman "her name is Bulma you better watch it she can get bitchy at times" master Roshi said opening the boot of the car "why is it that time of the month?" said Jason before getting slapped by Akira and Bulma "you better watch your mouth because your staying with me wile your here" yelled Bulma as she gave Jason his slap. Yet anther person climbed out of the car upon haring skin hit skin "WOMAN what are you doing out here" yelled a (do I have to I think you know who it is). He looked at Akira "green hair. What in gods name are you" he said not see her tail. This upset Akira and Jason "HEY MAN THAT'S RUDE" jason yelled at the spiky haired man "WHAT WAS THAT DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO BRAT" the man yelled back "HEY A BAD TEMPERED OLD GEEZ THAT HAS NO MANERS" jason yelled "WHAT…." He said being cut of by Bulma "Vegeta jason clam down" I bright light came from a few steps away as Akira was surounded by a yellow aura "SO YOUR VEGETA. WEAK AM I, SEND ME AWAY FROM MY HOME PLANT WILL YOU" she yelled before runing at Vegeta and punching him right in the mouth and knocking him to the floor. Vegeta wiped the small drop of blood that came from this mouth "what the anther saijian who are you" vegeta said in shock that he just got his ass kicked by a girl "HOLY SHIT what the hell just happened you moved like lightening" jason said with his mouth hanging open "that's called fighting kido" laughed master Roshi. 

Later after Akira had clamed down they all jump in the car and set off. Master Roski and Akira were in deep conversan when Jason cut in "I think he likes you because you're a girl" jason wishpered to Akira "what makes you think that?" she asked "these do" he said pulling a hand full of porn mags from under his seat. "I like the old man already" he said opening one "Jason that's sick" Akira yelled "any way why look at them when you couls look at the real thing" she said with a smile "huh!?" the smile grow bigger and she started to laugh " only joking Jason" she said and everyone looked at her "I've already seen them" an evil smile grow across Jason's face "WHAT! when?" Akira screamed "remember when I slapt over the night before your birthday. You had a shawer and you forgot to lock the door" Jason went red "What I'm going to fucking kill you jason you bastard" Akira yelled hiting Jason with a rolled up porn mag "hey the kid can speek saijian" Vegeta laughed understand every word "what did she say" asked Bulma but Roshi only srugged.

Akira: was that true 

Jason: what

Akira: yo know the shawer 

Jason: does it matter I've seen all of you and you've seen all of me 

Akira: yeah you know what part I like the best your..

Jason: STOP! right there

Akira: I wasn't going to say any thing rude 

Jason: ??? what then (thinks to himself) oh them but don't say any thing some reads don't know yet

Akira: there so buetful your wings

Jason: hehehe only I know what she said

Akira: oh we almost forgot. Jason don't own any of the dbz character but he does own…

Jason: Akira!

Akira: damn 


	6. Chapter 6

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. Anther note me being a boy might make this hard but I'm going to try any way.

Part 5

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The front door bell rang and when it was opened a short almost bald man stood there "hello Mr.." said the woman that greeted him. "My name is Mr. Shepherd," said the man at the door. "Thank you for coming we want are daughter to learn how to play music," said the woman. She let him in and they walked to the living room "before you begin I should warn you are daughter is different from other children" she begin but stopped by the teacher "don't worry I'm good with all kids" he said as he opened the door to the living room. He walked in and there sat a small green haired girl watching the T.V she laughed now and again. The teacher gasped at the sight of her tail "o… o… OK I'm your new music teacher," said Mr. Shepherd. The girl smiled "Hello" she said and her tail started to wag "sorry I didn't here" said the music teacher "hello sir" she said again. The teacher started to get some small instruments from his bag. "so what instrument do you want to learn I have the piccolo, trumpet, saxophone er the ocarina. I could bring any instrument you want next time I come" he teacher asked the girl got up and walked over to the instruments she know want one she wanted. She picked up a small ocarina from the floor and held it up in both hands "the ocarina are you sure, its easy to learn but hard to master" the teacher said and bent down to pick up the little ocarina but the girl moved it away and nodded. "OK then so why do you want to learn it" he asked? "link" She said. "Sorry" he teacher said getting nervous "link" her shy voice said again. By now the teacher was getting a creepy feeling by being around this girl "I'm sorry I don't understand" he said. The girl jumped to the floor and crawled behid the sofa and pulled out a small box and like the ocarina held it up to the teacher. "Oh you want to play like the boy from this game I get this a lot" he said "but now I have to talk with you mum" he said leaving the room.

" I can't teach you daughter she don't even speck English" the teacher said out in the hall way "she can't help it she starts to speck like that every now and again" said the little girls mum. "I don't care that kid gives me a horrible feeling you should take her to see a doctor. No even better a priest" he said "what do you mean by that" the girl's dad said getting mad "she talks like she's possessed" yelled the music teacher "now that's not nice" yelled the dad "she should be locked away and have the key thrown away" yelled the teacher. "GET OUT NOW," yelled the dad. Unknown to them the girl hared everything. She walked to the middle of the room and sat down cross-legged put the ocarina to her mouth and began to play. To her surprise she played very well but tears rolled down her cheek as the melody Zelda's lullaby filled the air 

The car hit a bump in the road and Akira shot awake. She looked down to her pocket where her ocarina sat. She smiled it wasn't the same ocarina that she got from the music teacher it was a new one that Jason had got her. It was a limited edition Zelda ocarina of time ocarina. She smiled but then saw that Jason was asleep and had his head right in her cleavage. She smiled evilly "oh Jason" she whispered In his ear "I don't want to go to school mummy" Jason mumbled "HEY WAKE UP JASON" Akira yelled. Jason opened his eyes but didn't move his head "hey its righty and lefty" Jason said "WHAT" yelled Akira. But before Akira could beat the crap out of Jason the car stopped and everyone jumped out.

Akira was the last to get out and when she did someone grabbed her arm and hard so hard it hurt "who are you and why do you have a saijian tail" Vegeta yelled "let go your hurting me" Akira said so he let go. "Who are you" Vegeta asked again but didn't get a reply. 

Later everyone was unpacked and hungry Akira was in the guestroom when a hard knock came. "Who is it" asked Akira "food" yelled a grumpy voice "OK" Akira opened the door and Vegeta quickly walked in and shut the door "OK girly, now who the hell are you" Vegeta evil voice said. "My name is Akira now will you leave me alone" Akira said trying to push him out the door. "A… Ak…Akira" Vegeta strutted "that's my name" Akira said crossing her arms "you mean you don't remember me" Vegeta's voice had got a lot softer "I've never met you before" Akira said getting bored of Vegeta's game "I can't Believe you forgot how I tried to help you"

~~ Flashback ~~

"So Vegeta what attack are you going to teach me today" the 5 year old green haired girl yelled down a long hall "Huh!? Akira you gave me a shock" the 5 year old Vegeta said. They both run down the hall and met up in the middle "you said you had a special move for me to learn" Akira shouted happily but then a noise come from behid them and anther young saijian worrier came around the corner. "What are you doing Naper" Vegeta shout down the hall "looky here the saijian prince has gone soft and is playing with girls" said the moron saijian Naper "shut up Naper I'm beating her up" Vegata yelled getting very mad "he yeah right" Naper said walking off. "OK girl give me the money or do I have to beat it out of you" Vegeta yelled at Akira. When Naper had gone Vegeta clamed down and turned to Akira "today's move is the Super Nova dragon blast the strongest move a saijian can do" Vegeta said as they walked to the training room "sounds cool I can't wait to use it" Akira said waging her tail happily.

~~ Percent ~~ 

Akira opened her eyes to see nothing but the floor "are you OK down there" Vegeta's rare clam voice said, "you just blacked out all of a sudden" Vegeta told her. "I remember now, you knew they were sending me away so you tried to train me" Akira said getting off the floor. "hey I like you a lot back then" Vegeta said helping her up "thanks Vegeta but can I have some time to myself I need to get changed" Akira asked "sure" said Vegeta and he left. Out side the door Vegeta crossed his arms and put his back on the wall "we were the same age when she left but now I'm much older then her" Vegeta said to himself "is she the real Akira"

Akira: oh cliff hanger 

Jason: I know I'm getting better at this

Akira: you think :-)

Jason: L any ways I don't own any of the dragonballz characters and I DO own Akira and me if ya want to use Akira in a story of ya own E-mail me at [][1]Reno3_16@hotmail.com and tell me what ya want to do with her

Akira: not any thing sexual (worried look)

Jason: (very evil laugh)

Akira: Jason

Jason: yeah

Akira: your scaring me 

   [1]: mailto:Reno3_16@hotmail.com



	7. Chapter 7

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. Anther note me being a boy might make this hard but I'm going to try any way.

Part 5

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that day Akira, Jason, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan were all round capsule corp. Vegeta was being NICE (yeah right) and telling Akira about planet Vegeta and Akira's mum and dad. Jason challenged Goku to an eating duel sadly Jason lost. Gohan was made to study (I've said it before and I'll say it again poor kid) everyone was happy until "so what are you guys planing for the future" Jason shouted out and all went silent. "In 2 years 2 androids will attack and if we don't do some thing they will kill everyone on the planet" Goku said being clam "wow what a downer" Jason said unhappily. "oh good your right I've got to train" yelled Vegeta and stomped out the room to his training place. "I'm a saijian too train me and I'll help" said Akira jumping up "Akira this isn't one of your games you could get killed" said Goku "I don't care I know its not a stupid game" Akira yelled and Jason mouth dropped open. "Stupid" he said "OK if that's what your want but I'm going to train both of you very hard if its too much you can stop" Goku said. "Both" Jason said surprised "let the training begin" Akira yelled

Jason: a lot happens in the next 2 years so I'm only putting main parts of it.

Akira: good idea now who's looking after Yuffie tonight 

Jason: er… you are I'm going to the pub with Gohan

Akira: what! 

~~ Akira learns to attack ~~

"OK to start think energy into ball energy into ball" said Goku siting on a rock. both Akira and Jason got into got ready for battle and started to try and attack. They stood there for a few minutes and suddenly a blot of electricity passed from Akira to the ground "AAHH" she yelled. "Just keep going to happens from time to time," said Goku a few more blots passed between them. Then "AHH super headache" Jason said as he fell to the floor holding his head "I… I… feel something," said Akira, as a yellow aura appeared around her "that's it. now hold out your fist and slowly open it" Goku said. Akira did what he said and as she opened her hand a ball of light appeared just above it. "Now throw it like a tennis ball" said Piccolo but just then the ball blew up and in shock Akira fell on her back "this is going to be harder then a thought" said Goku to Piccolo

~~ Vegeta learns about computer games ~~

Loud computer noises could be hared all over the living room as Jason tries to complete his best game. Just then Vegeta walked in holding a beer and newspaper "what are you do brat" asked Vegeta slamming his ass down on the sofa behid Jason "it's a computer game and my name is JASON" Jason told the spiky haired saijian. Vegeta just watch him play for a few minutes until he noticed a character on the T.V "he's a super saijian" yelled Vegeta jumping from the sofa "what? … No his hair is always like that" said Jason. Vegeta sat down he seemed more interested in this game "what's this game about" asked Vegeta "fighting" Jason said and Vegeta raised an eyebrow "can I have a go" Vegeta asked. Jason was shocked, Vegeta of all people just asked to play on his Playstation "all right" Jason said handing him the controller and telling him the basics of playing. A few minutes passed and Vegeta lost "WHAT! DAMN CRAPY THING" Vegeta yelled "ooo you were so close to wining" Jason said trying to make sure Vegeta didn't blow up his Playstation. "I was… then I'm trying again" said Vegeta with a smile. 

~~ Their getting better ~~

Master Roshi was enjoying one of his magazines then 2 blurs flew passed at lightening speed sending water every were. "What's going go out here" Master Roshi said as he fell from his deck chair. Goku landed next to him to help him up "its Akira she's fighting Jason I'm a great teacher" Goku said with a dumb grin "what! Their that good all ready" master Roshi asked "yeah they have great fighting spirits" Goku said. There was a huge bang and an island fell in the sea "better check on them" Goku yelled as he powered up and flew away.

The island was underwater none of it could be seen. Goku looked around he could sense their power level but couldn't see them. The water started to bubble and 2 figures came flying out both in their own little yellow and white aura "you've got to be faster then that Jason" Akira laughed so Jason made a little boost of speed and punched her in the stomach. Akira stopped in mid air holding her stomach Jason stopped to "is that the best you got" Akira said not moving. Suddenly Akira powered up and kicked him hard in the face and then gave him an elbow in the back sending him flying into the surf around Master Roshi house. Akira landed on the sand next to master Roshi "cheater" Jason yelled climbing out the water.

~~ Duel rematch ~~

The whole table in Goku's house was covered in food and Chichi was siting in the corner sobbing over the food she is about to loose. Jason and Goku were siting at the table with a fork, knife and chopsticks "on your marks get set GO!!!" Gohan yelled as the 2 challengers plowed their way through the food. Goku got to a great start by eating 5 bowls of rice in less than 20 seconds but Jason took 40 to eat his. The next part was Jason's favorite part. They started of eating away at the 3 pizza then Jason suddenly stop "I think I'm going to be sick" he said then dashed off the bathroom "the Winner my Dad" yelled Gohan "Goku you can stop eating now" said Chichi "what" Goku said eating the last bowl of ice-cream.

~~ Vegeta and the Playstation ~~

It was a week ago when Jason showed Vegeta his Playstation and Vegeta was still playing away at it. Jason had fallen asleep on the sofa when watching Vegeta play his console. An hour later Jason was woken by the sound of crying. He opened one eye to see Vegeta watching a FMV from the game "why… why did he kill her (sob) just when Cloud fell in love with her" Vegeta sobbed quietly. Jason sat up amazed "er… you ok Vegeta" he asked, "of cores I'm all right brat" Vegeta yelled and he continued to play the game. Jason lied back in shock and wide-eyed

That was very scary He thought. 

~~ Dreams aren't real are they? ~~

Akira opened her eyes she was laying on the floor in front of her was a boy he looked about 17 he had a huge sword on his back and his hair moved about like that of a super saijian yet he wasn't a saijian. Akira tried to get up but her ankle hurt badly. The boy took off the buster sword and rammed it into the floor. Then took of his shirt and throw it to the floor. Akira looked around what is going on then she saw it the long thin man in front of them he had long gray silver hair that went all the way down his back. He was wearing black clothes and had and long thin sword. Who is that? He looks like Sephiroth the boy got ready for battle and 2 red lines appeared on his back then out of the lines 2 angel like wings burst from them. "You think that scares me angel boy" the Sephiroth look a like laughed "no but it means my power level just when through the roof" the boy said evilly. He grabbed the buster sword from out the ground and ran at the man but he quickly moved around him and cut of one of his wings. The boy fell to the floor in pain "you remind me of me the one winged angel" the man laughed a cold laugh. The boy's back was red from blood but yet he stood up "you want me to cut the other one of do you" the man said before jumping at light speed then vanishing from view. The sound of a blade passing through air was hared and the boy's wing fell to the floor and the boy did to. Akira for the first time saw the boys face "JASON!!" she yelled as the Sephiroth man pushed his sword slowly through Jason's back.

Akira popped up from her bed and screamed. A few seconds later Vegeta and Jason ran into the room "what's going on" they both said "I… I… had a nightmare" Akira said before cry on Jason chest "don't worry it was only a dream" said Jason "it doesn't mean any thing" Jason tried to clam her down "Jason your not hiding any thing from me are you" Akira asked Jason. "Like what" he asked confused "you don't have wings like an angel do you" Akira said still with tears in her eyes " what ever gave you that idea" Jason laughed and so did Vegeta who was just leaving the room. "Nothing I'm all right now" Akira said with a weak smile. Jason got up and walked across the room "you sure" he smiled "yeah" Akira replied. Jason said something as he turned off the light but it went unheard.

Akira: wow the longest part yet

Jason: and one of my fav parts to and what a scary dream

Akira: yeah 

Jason well any way I don't own any of the dbz characters but I do own Akira and if ya want to use her in any of your fics just e-mail me at [reno3_16@hotmail.com][1] you could also use me if ya want

Akira: but no one will want to

Jason: L 

   [1]: mailto:reno3_16@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 8

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part… 8

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The day had finally came everyone was waiting on a lonely road "so this is where that kid said the androids would come first?" Akira asked, "yeah I hope he's right" said Krillin. "Hey did you know Bulma had a baby" said Jason and Akira said. Everyone looked shocked "hey nice going Yamcha" shouted Tien with a smile but Yamcha only said nothing and turned around "huh!?" Krillin said and Jason and Akira started laughing "he's not the farther Vegeta is" said Akira still laughing. Then everyone went into shock "Vegeta!!!" they all yelled. They sat there for a minute and suddenly a voice came from behid them "hey how's things going" yelled a voice only Goku know. "Hey its you from the future" yelled Tien said as he landed "well its safe to tell you now my names Trunks" said the new comer isn't Trunks Bulma's new son Akira thought. "so where's Goku" Trunks asked "he's at his house he's got a heart virus" Akira sadly said. Again anther voice came from behid them. "Its so nice of you come to us" said a teenage boy with a scarf. Him and a teenage girl landed a few feet away from them. "so where's Goku" he asked. Everyone got ready for battle "are you the androids" yelled Vegeta who just appeared on the scene "yes we are androids I'm #17 and this is #18" said the boy android and waved his hand towards the girl instead of pointing. "so which one of you tin cans wants to be recycled first" Vegeta yelled "I will" said #18 claming walking up to him " if you can, little man" she said "oh its lady's night is it. I'm not going to go easy on you" Vegeta said and the battle began. The first time Vegeta did was power up and his hair went golden yellow and at the same time his eyes turned emerald green "hey well done Vegeta you're a super saijian" Akira yelled. Vegeta smile and he flew at the android. 

The fight went on for around 15 minutes and it seemed to be even both Vegeta and #18 were taking hits but coming right back. "You think you going to win Vegeta," said #18 dodging anther one of Vegeta's attacks "of course I'm a super saijian" Vegeta yelled getting mad. They both landed on the road "so show me your best little man" #18 calmly said. Vegeta powered up with rage and tried a punch to #18 stomach but she quickly move her knee in his. They stood there not moving no one could tell want happened "what's it like Vegeta for a saijian to feel this much pain" #18 smile at her comment and then at lightening speed punched him into the cliff by the side off the road. 

#18 stood there not moving a small hole could be seen where Vegeta went headfirst into the cliff. "Are you OK in there Vegeta" Trunks yelled running to the battlefield. The sound of Vegeta yelling filled the area and seconds later he came flying through the cliff just to be kicked in the arm. He fell to his knees holding his arm and #18 kicked him again but in the back of his head. His face hit the floor with a loud crack "FARTHER" Trunks drew his sword and charged towards the android and everyone followed. Android 17 thought this would be a good time for him to step in and all of earth's worriers where easily knocked to the ground. 

Luckily Krillin didn't join in with the beating that everyone else got so Quickly gave them all a senzu bean. "Wow those thing are great," Jason said jumping up from the floor. Everyone climbed up from the floor Trunks put his sword back and everyone thought what to do next. "Jason I want to tell you something" Trunks said "yeah what?" Jason asked "just the 2 of us" said Trunks "Yeah that's from Austin power2 it's a great film" Jason said thinking about it but Trunk got mad. "No you idiot I want to talk to you and you alone" Trunks said flying off to a cliff "Oh you could of just said that" Jason yelled going after him. They were alone on the cliff "Jason I want to tell you about yourself in the future…"

~~ In Trunk's time ~~

Trunks and a man around his 20's are walking through a city that has been levelled. The man had a normal drown hairstyle that went down to his shoulders he wore a outfit like a 1st class SOLDIER or Cloud Strife. He also had a buster sword on his back again like that of Cloud Strife. "Cloud I want to know something" Trunks asked the man "what?" the man's cold voice said, "Cloud Strife is not your real name what is it" Trunks said Cloud gave him a cold stare. "All right my name is not Cloud Strife I was to ashamed to use my real name. Its Jason Fuller" Cloud said. Cloud lend on a wall "what do you mean?" asked Trunks. It was amazing this is the first time Cloud said any about his past "I failed to protect the one I loved" he said "who" Trunk asked "her name was Akira she had no last name. Guess what?" Cloud said with a smile "what?" Trunk said, "she was a saijian just like you" cloud said "she was a what" Trunks was shocked. 

"Anther saijian"

"Its sad really she grow up and died not knowing what she was" Cloud said as I tear rolled down he cheek and dropped to the floor "DAMN YOU ANDRIODS" Cloud punched to wall next to him and fell to the floor crying. Again Trunks was shock he never shows his emotions "I'm sorry I asked about that" Trunks said helping him up "don't worry I've got an idea" said Cloud smiling. They started to walk off. "Anther thing what did you name yourself after a old game character" Trunks joked and Cloud began to laugh.

~~ Percent ~~

Jason and Trunks stood there in silence "wow what a downer" Jason sighed "in the future its your swordsmanship that is keeping us alive" Trunks said "so I want you to start training now" Trunks pulled out a sword and handed it to Jason. Jason took it. The sword was like trunks in every way "OK I'll train hard" Jason said putting the sword on his back. They flew back to the gang to find only Akira Krillin and Tien there. They told them that Piccolo is going to merge with Kami and well Vegeta just ran off. 


	9. Chapter 9

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 8

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After being attacked by the androids Akira, Jason, Trunks, Tien, Gohan and Krillin headed back to Goku's house to move him somewhere safe. They picked up one of capsule corp.'s planes move Goku with. After a long trip to Master Rosh's house they started to thing up a plan to stop the androids. "we could… er… no…maybe we could…no never mind" Jason said as he sat on the sofa thinking about what to do "JASON WILL YOU STOP THAT" everyone yelled at him "you sound like a bloody cartoon character" Akira yelled after. Suddenly Master Roshi came running in yelling something about the T.V. they all rammed their way in to the living room. "here I am in ginger town and it seems that no one is here" said the Japanese reporter "the strange thing is there only appear to be people's clothes lying on the floor like their body was sucked out of them" the camera paned over of view of the town weapons could been seen on the floor next to the clothes. "Maybe they all when to a nudist beach" Jason said to only be slapped by Akira. Suddenly gunshots and screams could be heard "there seem to be people still about and a fight is braking out" the nervous report said " no shit Sherlock" said Akira. The noises stopped "the battle seem to be over…AHHH!" the reporter screamed as the camera fell over and went black. More gunshots could be heard with a background noise of screams but this time very close to the camera "WE GOT TO HELP THEM" yelled Krillin "I will" said Trunks "so will I" said Jason standing up. Trunks smiled "time to start your training" Trunk said "yeah" Jason smiled then turned to Akira "Akira I want you to stay here I don't want to be a soulless man when I grow up" Jason said then both him and trunks powered up and blasted through the open window. No one had time to stop them "what did he mean soulless" Akira said as they watched them fly off. 

An hour later Trunks and Jason landed in ginger Town but it was totally destroyed "what happened here" Trunk blurted out "look its Piccolo" Jason said and flew over to Piccolo's side. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Jason said as he laid eye on a green freak (not piccolo) that was standing on the ruins of and tall building. "I'm am Cell Jason" said the creature "how did he know my name" Jason said shocked. " I know a few more things too" said Cell flying up in front off the sun "here's a going away present" cell said just before yelling solar flare and blinding the 3 worriers. They yelled as they waited for their eyes to focus "aahh! Who was that" asked Trunks rubbing his eyes. Seconds later everyone was fine and Vegeta had stepped in so piccolo started to explain what was going on "that was cell anther android from the future" Piccolo said. "From the future" Jason repeated "SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH" piccolo yelled "yes sir" Jason saluted him. "OK! Cell is from the future, to become more powerful he needs to absorb android 17 and 18 then he becomes perfect Cell. Also cell is made from all the most powerful worriers ever, apart from Akira Jason and trunks" Piccolo finished there "so that's how he knows are names and can do are moves" Trunks said. "if he's from the future that means there's still a Cell in this time" Jason yelled "Jason you found a brain" Trunks said "OK you too try to find the lab the androids where made in and I'll go and find Cell." Everyone nodded and went their separate way. How come every time I get to a new level of power a even bigger power steps up and challenges my authority yelled Vegeta to his mind its like fate is laughing at me with Kakorot's stupid grin he turned around. "I will gain a new power that beyond the power of a super saijian" Vegeta yelled out loud only to see that he was talking to a wall which he then drop kicked down. 

~~ The lab ~~

Trunks and Jason easily found it with some hints from Bulma's farther who sort of knew the mad man behid the androids. Trunks kicked open the lab's main door and the 2 fighters walked in. there was a loud crash and a muffled swearword. "Damn it turn on a light," Jason yelled. Trunks pulled some thing from his pocket and lit it. The lighter in Trunk's hand only lit up the small area around him "Jason where are you" Trunks asked walking a few sets forward. There was a small light switch on the wall and Trunks flicked it on. As the light filled the room and Jason could be seen on the floor with a wire around his foot and his head in a waste paper bin. Trunks laughed his head off and Jason threw the bin across the room "lets start looking for Cell" Jason grunted. Both begin to look around the lab Trunks looked over some paper work and Jason looked at the endless test tubes "Jason look at this I think it's the plans for #17" said Trunks but Jason was to interested in a test tube he found. "Jason what are you doing" trunks said as he turned around "if someone drank saijian DNA ya think he would become saijian himself" Jason said holding up a test tube "Jason your not going to do what I think your doing" Trunks said walking over to him. An evil grin went across Jason's face "yep" he said holding the test tube up to his mouth "bottoms up" he downed the DNA and he started to cough. He fell to one knee holding his stomach "damn that hurts" Jason said and fell all the way to the floor "JASON, JASON ARE YOU OK!" Trunk screamed at him but it was too late, he had passed out.

~~ An hour later Master Roshi's house ~~

Jason slowly opened his eye and all was blurry "he's awoke" a familiar voice said, "Jason are you ok" Akira voice came again. Jason's eyes focused and he sat up. "Does a tail look good on me" Jason asked rubbing his head "Jason you don't have a tail" Akira said shaking her head "crap" Jason hissed "Jason Trunks told me that it wasn't just saijian DNA in that test tube" Akira said. Jason stood up slowly and looked down at himself and sighed with relieve "good I'm still normal" he said. " But I'm hungry" Jason said walking over to the door but something stopped him from going through. Everyone burst into laugher "Jason look over you shoulder" Krillin laughed. Jason looked over his shoulder to see 2 angel like wings coming from his back. 

After the laughing and yelling of swear words was over they found Jason could put his wings away and look like a normal human and that Piccolo is fighting the androids just out side that house. Over all the bad news Goku was well and Gohan, Vegeta, trunks, and himself went some where were they can train for a year in only one DAY!! 

Jason: well they all know now.

Akira: yeah but ya know that last to chapter were mostly about you.

Jason: hey it would be a bit weird if I suddenly turned up with wing so I thought I should tell them how it happened.

Akira: ……………

Jason: well I don't own any of the really cool dbz characters but I do own…

Akira: ME J 

Jason: she finally come to grips with that now

Akira: (grinding her teeth) yyeeesss just you wait

Jason: stay toned for scenes from the next episode of…… what the hell is this called??


	10. Chapter 10

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 9

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After finding out that piccolo is fighting the androids on his own Akira and Jason went to help him. Both kids powered up and blasted across the sky "wow did you feel that" said Tien "how did that kid get so strong" shouted Krillin "he's almost as strong as Vegeta" said Yamcha "you think it was that DNA he took" said Krillin. 

~~ On the battle field ~~

Piccolo the super Namek and #17 the android are fighting at full force but Piccolo is getting slower and it seems that #17 has the upper hand. Just then the 2 young worriers land in front of Piccolo. "Ha the cavalry has arrived" Laughed #17 "we might not be as strong as Piccolo but can you take both us as at the same time" Jason said as Akira and himself got ready for battle "yeah 2 on 1" Said Akira. #17 smiled "sure why not? It's all in good fun," He said. They fight began and Piccolo could not stop them first Akira had a small go to beat the boy android and Jason soon followed but in time it came clear that android 17 was the greater. 

Akira was on the floor and Jason was standing a few feet away from #17 "time to show them your new self" Akira said smiling as she got off the floor. An evil grin went across Jason's face "I almost forgot about that" he said. "What are you taking about" #17 called over to them. Jason stood with his feet a little apart and began to power up to his max. With one last yelled his T-shirt ripped off and his wings came out for all to see "what the hell is that?" yelled Piccolo and #17 took a step back in shock. For the first time #16 said something "#17 this boy is stronger then you if you fight him you might lose" the silent android said "WHAT!!! How likely is it that I am going to lose" Yelled #17 "about 78.349812% that you could lose" #16 told everyone. But before anyone could say anther thing Jason started to let his fists do some talking and started off with one strong punch to #17's face. #17 rolled alone the floor and jumped back to his feet but as soon as he did Jason performed a roundhouse kick sending #17 to meet the floor. #17 jumped up and a pattern of kicks, punches and blocks come as Jason and #17 locked deep in battle. Suddenly #17 delivered an elbow to Jason and he hit the ground hard landing on his front. #17 soon came crashing down landing between Jason's wings on his back. "Before I kill you there's one thing I would like to ask" #17 said pulling a feather from Jason's left wing "what are your wings for? You can fly with out them" #17 asked grabbing Jason's hair and pulling on it "this" Jason smiled and slammed his wings together crushing #17 in the middle then throwing him into a hill. Jason picked up the white feather from off the floor "bastard" he said in saijian. (Hey if you send most of your time around a saijian you would think you would learn some of their language) he threw the feather like a dirt and #17 court it between his thumb and index finger. "You think you beat me" #17 laughed Jason throw a ki ball at him and it blew up in #17's face. Suddenly a huge power level appeared but before anyone could look what it was a fist came down on Jason's head and it all when black.

When Jason awoke he was in black there was nothing there just black he blinked and ended up in white. Up, down, left, right all that could be seen was white a black shadow slowly moved over to him "were are you going Jason" it said in an creepy evil voice "can I use a lifeline on that one" Jason joked trying to keep himself from panicking. "You can't run from a nightmare" said the evil shadow moving closer "your starting to freak me out, your worse then Tim (inside joke)" Said Jason moving away from the shadow. "Let's see what your dreams and nightmares are" the shadow raised it arms in the air and a bright light shot form the shadow. As the light came to bright to see Jason said "let's do everything yoooouu!! Want to do".

When Jason's eyes came into focus he was deep in a Forrest and he was about to take a step when a huge knight ran past carrying a teenage girl then a small boy ran past weird he had no face Jason thought looking at them run away. Suddenly anther teenager run past whom had a monkey tail "WAIT" Jason yelled to what he thought was a saijian. "Run you fool" he yelled back. When Jason saw it the army of huge insects plant thing that was changing at him. Jason's eyes widened "you don't have to tell me twice" he yelled as he flew off. The group of people came to the edge of the Forrest but vines were closing off the only way out and in turn they began to jump through the closing hole but as Jason went to jump the hole closed he was trapped. He spun round to see something that shocked him, at a very fast rate the Forrest was being turned to stone. As the edge of the stone magic was about to get him anther bright light sent him to anther far away land.

It was raining hard in the cemetery that Jason was standing in and his hair was already stuck to his face. There was a man standing on top of a hill looking down at something. Jason started his way up the hill to see who it was he looked familiar. He soon reached the top to see that the man looked like Goku "GOKU!" Jason yelled smiling "what you know my father…. AHHH!" the man yelled looking at a grave then Jason "Father… Gohan is that you" Jason asked moving some hair out of his face. He nodded and looked at the grave again "Jason it can't be" Gohan said "it is and wow you look great as a grown up" Jason said taking a step towards him. "Stay back ghost" Gohan yelled getting ready to blast him "ghost" Jason was confused and Gohan pointed to a grave. Jason got to his knees and started to rub off the crap the seem to like to pile up on graves "noo! It can't be" Jason said looking at his own grave

****

Jason Fuller

Born human 1986 died as an angel 2003

One off the many victims of the beast Cell

"I think you should look at the next one" Gohan said putting his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason knew whom it belonged to but he looked anyway 

****

Akira last name unknown

****

Born saijian 1986 died saijian 2003

One off the many victims of the beast Cell

And die of a broken heart when the one she loved was kill just before.

I tear rolled down Jason face he couldn't believe what was happening he began to dig. Dig into Akira's grave soon he made it to the bottom and pulled open the coffin but only light came out.

Again Jason was in the white abyss and he could hear footsteps "Jason your alive" it was the voice he wanted the most to hear. "Akira I was about to ask the same thing" Jason yelled they ran to each other and hugged "I've been seeing the worse things" Akira cried. "me too" Jason said holding her to him "I want to say something before it really does happened" Jason said "so do I" Akira told him "I…I…lo…lov" Jason tired to said it but Akira said it first "I love you" Akira said and they smiled then they kissed for the first time. The kiss lasted along time and Jason's wings burst from his back and Akira again for the first time went super saijian.

Jason: (crying) that is so sweet

Akira: that one kiss helped me find my true power

Jason: well (still crying) I don't own any dbz characters but I do own Akira and me.

Akira: quick write the next chapter its getting to the good part


	11. Chapter 11

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 10

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'll be waiting for you at your home" an evil voice yelled

They both opened their eyes at the same time they were in Master Roshi's house Akira sat up first then Jason who had his wings out. They were in a bedroom on their own but seconds later some walked past. "Hey your awoke" yelled Gohan and everyone ran up to see them. 

"You've been out for 3 weeks"

"Hey I missed you"

"Do you know you 2 kissed in your sleep"

"Can you remember any thing"

"We beat Cell"

Everyone began Yelling all at the same time but they all finally clamed down. "Your all so strong" Akira said, "because we beat Cell" Said Goku. They all talked for ages but after a wile Akira said "I want to start training again" they all looked at her "but we're going home in to days" said Jason. For the next day Akira and Jason spent their time in the time chamber so they could become as strong as everyone else. It was the time when they come out. The door opened slowly and everyone gasped as only a toll beautiful girl walked out she looked around 17 years of age and she had green hair and a saijian tail. She also had very tight clothes on one T-shirt and some trousers. it basically looked like she had painted her body but you could easily tell they were clothes. But the one thing that was weird was that she had Jason's white angel wings. "Who are you" demanded #17 (yes #17 and #18 are still here but sadly #16 isn't). The girl turned to him and in a sexy voice "why my name is Akirson" they all looked at her. "Who?" Goku asked, "What did you do with Akira and the brat?" Vegeta yelled. Akirson smiled and a Cloud of smoke filled the room and there stood Akira and Jason "hiya" they both said and everyone stared at them "how did you do that" asked #18 who now had a more normal emotional voice. "It's one of Jason's new moves he can combine his body with anther "how did you find that out" asked Vegeta "well we were doing something when are body's got hot and sort of melted together" Jason said as they Both went red. "You were having se…" Goku stopped Gohan from saying any more.

It was the day that Akira and Jason had to leave and go back to England but 2 people were coming with them, the androids!! They thought it would be a bad mix if the androids stayed with Vegeta around so they're going to live with Akira as Brother and sisters.

~~ Akira's house ~~

The doorbell rang and Akira's mum answered the door and Akira jumped into her arms "I missed you so much" Akira and her mum said. Akira's Dad walked in "hey there's my little saijian is it" he said and Akira hugged him and broke a rib "er…sorry Iv been training" she said. #17 and #18 walked in and started to look at there new home "so this is are new son and daughter" said Akira's mum "hello" the 2 androids said coldly "there androids but they're slowly getting some emotions" Jason whispered. A few days went past and the androids started to fit in with their new life style. They didn't eat much but they did every now and again also they were acting a lot like normal teenagers fighting! First thing #17 became a very good skateboreder and always wear his orange scarf for luck. #18 always got good attention from boys and for once so did Akira but she didn't need it with Jason around.

~~ #17 and #18's first day of school ~~

TurkZidane: [author] I'm using my school and friends to do this part so most jokes will be not funny unless you know the people there but still enjoy. 

Akira: cool the author

Jason: Yo auther dude

#17: we have to go to his school

TurkZidane: yeah so feel free to hurt the teachers there

#17: (evil grin) Ok thanks!

Akira walked in to her tutor room and sat down at the back. The androids walked in slowly "why do have to do this" #18 asked #17 "just chill we can have some fun with the teachers the author said we could" #17 replied. He walked over to the 2 boys sitting next to Akira it was Johnny and Datch (his nickname) "move it 4 eyes" #17 said to Johnny "make me girly man" said Johnny trying to be hard. "Ok I will" #17 smiled and picked him up and went to punch him "stop your not allowed to hurt other students" Akira said "fine" #17 said as he dropped Johnny on the metal chair what smashed. Both Johnny and datch ran off and #17 and #18 sat down. Datch ran over to Jason (their good friends) who was with Leigh (also good friends) "damn that's some strong new brother Akira's got" Datch said "yeah and Akira looks hot" said Leigh. "Before you do any thing dumb remember two things Akira is my girlfriend and Akira's bother and sister are androids" Jason said calmly. "Hey nice going there you got ya self a girlfriend" Leigh said and slapped him on the back. When he did a white feather fell from under his school uniform. He laughed weakly and kicked the feather under a table "I'll tell you later" he said.

~~ First lesson P.E ~~

Everyone had changed and was split into boys and girls. In the boys lesson they were doing track and throwing advents first up was shot put. Everyone was lined up #17 and Jason said they must use the heaviest shot puts. The teacher gave the signal and everyone threw their ball the best throw going about 3ms. Jason and #17 didn't throw theirs "what's the matter boys to heavy for you" the teacher laughed. They both got cross they turned around and threw the shot put up in the air. The teacher was shocked to see that the balls never came down. 

~~ The Girls P.E lesson ~~

To day the girls half was playing basketball the teacher put them all in to groups and now they were play mini games. Luckily #18 was put in a team with Akira. The game started out like any normal game but what the teacher didn't say that you couldn't fly. In play Akira knocked the ball out of the oppression and had the ball she tried to throw it in the net so she did a jump to get some high for the throw but ended up jumping on the net and dropping it through. "OOPS" she said landing next to #18. Soon after #18 got the ball she tried to pass it to anther girl but it sent the girl flying off the court and into the wall. 

~~ Can androids speck German ~~ 

"So what lesson now" asked #17 Akira as they walked down the hallway "we have German" she told the android "easy me and #18 were programmed to talk all languages," said #17 with a smile. They walked into the classroom to see that it had broken out into a riot. Jason was throwing pencils and stuff at some kid at the other end of the room one boy terry was over turning table in a tantrum because some stole something from him. #17 instantly joined in and beat up the strongest looking person. When the teacher came in everyone returned to his or her seats before the teacher knew what was going on.

~~ Bring on the best lesson (in dull voice) Math's ~~

Well it turned out that anther the androids had an easy lesson when they turned out to be android calculator so not much happened and the rest of the lessons where boring as well.

#17: well that was are first day at school

#18: and I'm beginning to like it 

#17 to bad everyone's weak 

#18: can't win'em all

#17: well Jason doesn't own any of the dbz characters including #18 and myself but he does own Akira and himself is if ya want to use them in a fanfic of your own E-mail the author at [reno3_16@hotmail.com][1] well cya next chapter. 

   [1]: mailto:reno3_16@hotmail.com



	12. Chapter 12

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 12

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

it had been a year ago when #17 and #18 moved in with Akira. Also Jason hadn't told anyone about his new body parts and unknown to them a new evil was just around the corner.

~~ A skate park near the school ~~

#17 was practising his kickflip on a half pipe (or in other words showing off) Jason Leigh and Datch was there too. "You're getting great at kickflips how about trying some new" Datch yelled. Then a voice came from behid a wall and only Jason heard it. "hey Akira what you doing behid a wall" Jason said standing on the other side "there's something I want to tell you. I think it has something to do with your DNA" Akira said staying behid the wall "what?" Jason asked "I think you DNA speeded up something that should have taken 9 mouths to only 4 days" Akira said. This confused Jason what takes 9 mouths? He asked his brain. "What!! Your pregnant" Jason yelled and everyone in the park turned around (when I say everyone I mean #17 Leigh and Datch) Akira walked around the walk and right away you could tell she wasn't joking. "I think it might come today," Akira said.

~~ 2 hours later ~~

Akira was right the baby was on its way and Akira was in a room at a hospital giving birth. Jason was waiting out in the hallway too scared to go in until #18 forced him in. "JASON I'M GOING TO F**KING KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU B*****D" Akira screamed at him. Jason instantly left the room when a Ki blast came his way. "What's the matter can't watch someone giving birth" #17 joked "no its Akira's way of giving birth meaning kill the father" Jason said and then slipped down the door until he was siting on the floor. 

An hour passed and finally the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Jason walked in to see Akira holding her new baby daughter. "Can I hold her" Jason asked and Akira handed the little girl to him. The girl's tail rapped around his arm and she cooed then started to suck on his T-shirt. "When most baby's are born people say. It has your eyes" Akira said "what do you mean most babies?" Jason said and he moved to blanket and 2 little white wings popped out. "I see what you mean," Jason said and he smiled. Jason walked after and sat next to Akira "she needs a name" Akira and Jason smiled " she looks like Yuffie if she had green hair a tail and wings" Jason joked "Yuffie I think it's a great name, Yuffie it is" Akira said weakly and then fell asleep. Must have been hard on her Jason thought as he walked to the door "time to meet uncle #17 and ant #18" Jason said to Yuffie and pushed the door open with his one free hand.

~~ 1 week later ~~

"I have some good news for you" said the doctor giving Yuffie another look over "what is it?" Akira asked "the strange grow spurt Yuffie had has seem to have stopped" the doctor said. Over the last week Yuffie had grown to what looks like the age of 3 and she could speck well. "can we go home now mummy?: Yuffie said jumping up wanting to be picked up Jason put her on his shoulders "thank you doctor" he said and walked out the door. "If any thing should bother you about Yuffie please come and see me" the Doctor said as Akira walked out.

"Daddy can I get my wings out" Yuffie asked as they arrived at Akira's house "no sorry but their only for fighting and we don't want you to fight" Akira told her "what about…" Yuffie tried to say. " And that goes for being a super saiyan" Jason said as they got out of his car. (So some reason Jason's DNA made it so that Yuffie could be a super saiyan from birth) "But you and mummy do that when you go to bed together" Yuffie said "WHAT!!" Jason yelled "yuffie how many time have we told you when we send you to bed you go strait to bed" Akira sculled her.

~~ A week later ~~

The Doctor was right Yuffie's funny growth had stopped and she was growing up like any normal kid if they had a tail and green hair and also wings ok she's not growing up like a normal kid. Akira Yuffie and Jason was in a supermarket doing the shopping "Yuffie I told you to stop that" Akira yelled at the girl "stop what?" Yuffie said hiding yet another tin of baked beans in her FF7 Yuffie style T-shirt "We named you Yuffie because you look like her and that doesn't mean you have to act like her" Jason said crossing his arms. After seeing how cross her Daddy was she put the tins back on the shelf. A few minutes later Jason was playing with Yuffie while she sat in the shopping trolley and Akira went to get another item from her shopping list. "What now eggs" Akira said to herself as she walked into another person. She had bumped into lady who looked about the same age as Vegeta. Her shopping had fallen on the floor "sorry" they both said as they started to pick up the lady's shopping. The lady also had snow-white hair that was the same style as Akira's. she then got off the floor as Akira picked up the last item on the floor "you…your… me" the lady gasped.

Jason: and I'll stop there

Akira: What!

Jason: cliffhangers are cool

Akira: no they're not

Jason: well I don't own any dbz characters but I do own Akira Yuffie (not the ff7 one) and myself

Yuffie: daddy what do you mean you own me

Jason: not this again


	13. Chapter 13

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 11

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The 2 stared at each other for what seemed like hours but then Akira broke the stare "what did you say" Akira asked "you look just like I did when I was about your age" the lady said. "Who are you" Akira asked and the continued to stare at each other not knowing about the long line of people waiting to get passed. "My name is Akira," said the woman and Akira's mouth dropped open "that's my name" Akira said shocked. Jason walked around the corner pushing the shopping trolley "what going on here" said Jason and then gasped "wow your faces look so much alike" Jason said 

~~ At the teenage Akira's ~~

Akira was down stairs wile the lady Akira was in the bathroom "so you said this lady is also called Akira but uses the name Terra" Jason asked and Akira nodded. There were some footsteps and Terra (the old Akira) came to the bottom of the stairs. She had washed out hair die that was in her hair (no on her face) and now it was mint green. She also had made it so her saijian tail was out and it was clear to see that this was also Akira. "Oh my god" Jason said as Terra sat down on the sofa and #17 and #18 walked in "AAH! 2 Akira's and one bad enough" yelled #17 and Terra and Akira gave him a funny look. "I don't understand what's going on" said Terra "I remember you from somewhere" said #17 "I worked for some man on making androids for a wile well until I found he was stealing my cells and DNA" said Terra and now it was time for #17 to be shocked. #18 had an idea for what was going on so she walked over to Akira and pulled up her sleeve "just as I thought" said #18 as everyone one saw a tattoo on Akira's arm it was the letters R and R on a red symbol. It was just like what #17 and #18 had on their clothes when they were made. "Akira you're an android" #17 said still shocked "AN ANDROID" everyone else yelled no it can't be Akira said to herself "NO I'M NOT AN ANDROID" Akira screamed then ran upstairs. "That's got to hurt" Jason said following her. 

Jason walked in to see her crying "I am I can remember being made" cried Akira. Jason sat down next to her "it doesn't matter you're a saijian and just that… well your not a robot or Yuffie wouldn't be here" Jason told her. Akira clamed down a bit "yeah your right" Akira said and they kissed.

~~ 3 days later ~~

Again they were in a supermarket doing the shopping "Jason why do you and Yuffie eat so much" Akira said angrily "well…" Jason tried to explain "I know saijian's eat a lot and that explains Yuffie but why do you eat so much" Akira asked him. But then Jason saw something, The unmistakable red hair and sunglasses that belonged to only one-person, Reno of the Turks. The only thing wrong with this is Reno is a computer game character. Jason ignored it until he saw the bold head of Rude anther Turk and game character who was on the other side of the supermarket. "Something funnies going on" Jason said to Akira "what" Akira asked as Jason saw yet anther Turk walk around looking for something, this time Elena. "I just saw the Turks" Jason told Akira "you need your eyes tested" Akira laughed putting her hand to her mouth but stopped when a scream came from 3 shelves away "Akira stay here and look after Yuffie" Jason said running off.

Around the corner Reno was beating a man with a night-stick yelling "where is Jason Fuller" the man tried to get up but was electrocuted by Reno's Night-stick "leave him alone its me you want" Jason Yelled Reno picked up and man and threw him out the way. "What do you want with me" Jason Yelled at the red headed Turk "nothing really just this" Reno said before he gave Jason a surprise kick to the gut. Upon getting kicked his wings shot out ready for battle and many people started to shout. 

"He has wings"

"What's going on"

"An angel has come to save us"

"What is a Turk"

"You think that scares me" Reno smiled and Jason didn't say any thing and just punched him as hard as he could then a knee to Reno's chest and at the same time he elbowed Reno's in the back. Reno fell to the floor as Jason jumped away from him. Reno lay there for a while facing away from Jason "Grand spark" A voice yelled. Jason turned around to see Rude punch the floor and a huge spark fly across it, what when it came to Jason give him the shock of his life. Elena walked over to the smoking body and picked it up with one hand by the hair "your wings are beautiful" Elena said with her face close to his. Then with her free hand punch him right between the eyes what sent he flying into a check out point smashing it to oblivion. "To bad you're the enemy" Elena said and turned around. The 3 Turks walked off smiling to themselves what just happened Jason thought climbing out of the rubble that was just like my dream


	14. Chapter 14

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 11

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~~ A week later: Akira's house ~~

After getting a phone call from Akira about some like if this is your DNA fault I'll kill you. Jason went to her house to see what she meant. He rang the doorbell and it was answered by no one, it opened on its own but he walked in any way "is Akira hiding behid the door" Jason said childishly "shut up" Akira said from behid the door and Jason shut it. Akira was only wearing some underwear and a bra but that wasn't the strange thing. Her fur on her tail was white and she had cat ears and whiskers. She also had fur on her hand (what were now paws) and wrists and had fur on her feet (what wear also paws) but the thing that made Jason laugh was the white fur in her cleavage. "Jason I don't want your crap what the hell is going on" Akira yelled at him.

~~ A few minutes later in the kitchen ~~

Akira was siting at the table while Jason rang the doctor and also Yuffie walked in. "YaY mummy became a kitty cat" Yuffie said jumping up and down happily then climbing into her mothers lap and rubbing her face in Akira's fur. Jason put the phone down and walked over to Akira "just like in my dream" Yuffie said still with her face in white fur "what did you say" Jason asked Yuffie. "In my dream mummy was a kitty" Yuffie said climbing down "Akira that time when the Turks attacked was just like one of my dreams" Jason told her. "What are you saying people's dreams are coming true" Akira asked but suddenly she grabbed the table "it happening again" Akira said then let out a yell as 2 fangs grow in her mouth and claws shot from her paws. "Please stop this" Akira said hugging Jason "I'll try" he told her

~~ Android shopping ~~

"#18 I don't see why we have to do this you can easily just walk out with it" #17 moaned as he watch #18 try on anther outfit. "Because we're trying to lead a normal life" #18 said looking at herself in a wall mirror "so what do you thing" #18 said in a very small top and mini skirt. "You look like a slut" #17 said walking over to the men's clothes "hello #17" a hissing voice came #17 looked over his shoulder and dropped the korn T-shirt he was looking at (I really think if #17 tried to lead a normal life he would like slipknot and korn). "Cell" #17, yelled getting everyone attention and #18 ran over to him "but your dead" #17 said stepping back. "No I'm more alive then ever" Cell hissed at #17 and then quickly got his tail ready to absorb him. #17 was held by fear and cell easily popped his tail over #17's head and began to absorb "no you can do this to me! Not again! NOOOO!" #17 cries could be heard all over the shop as he tried to kick his way out of Cell's tail. But it was to late #18 watched in horror as Cell absorbed #17 for the second time but very very slowly. #17 screams stopped as cell finished but was replaced by someone yelling and a teenage boy ran at Cell but just before he hit Cell the beast disappeared and the boy whacked #17 right on the nose and he went flying in a shelf covered with shoes. #18 ran over to #17 who was curled up in a ball in shock "poor guy most have been horrible" the new teenage fighter said as he picked up #17. "Thank you, you save him" said #18 "the names Ben I'm one of Jason's friends," the teenager smiled "Ben do you believe in love at first sight" #18 asked him.

~~ Dreams can come true well the bad ones any way ~~

Akira had just got back from the doctors with Jason and Yuffie, in the end it wasn't Jason's DNA that was coursing Akira to become a cat. And now Akira had a cat nose and eyes to go with every thing else. Then Ben and #18 came in with #17 who was still in shock and was saying the words cell and absorb over and over again. "What's wrong with #17" asked Jason "he was absorbed by Cell but Ben beat him and saved #17" #18 called out giving Ben funny looks "guess what guess what, mummy's a kitty now" Yuffie said jumping up and down on the sofa and then Ben put #17 on it. #18 look confessed "one of Yuffie's dreams came true and so did mine" Jason sighed. "Dream! Now you say that #17 told me he had a nightmare about cell before we went shopping" #18 told everyone and Jason looked shocked "its true everyone's dreams and nightmares are coming true" Jason yelled. Just then Akira walked in she opened her mouth but closed it strait away "what's wrong Akira" Jason asked walking over to her. She didn't open her mouth so Jason started to rub the back of her cat ear and she purred then meowed. Her hand shot up over her mouth. "Please Akira try and say something" #18 asked but when ever Akira tried but only meows would come out. "Its getting worse" sighed Jason and he and Akira sat down on the sofa next to the paralysed #17. Akira rested her head in Jason lap like a normal cat would "its getting really worse" Jason said as he stroked Akira head.

~~ A month later ~~

Akira had stopped changing into a cat but she acting like one, a lot. #17 was also over the shock of being attacked by Cell but when ever someone would say Cell or absorb he would Yell, panic, hid then start to shake. Jason was looking after Yuffie and Akira with Akira's mum and dad. But there was some good news #18 and Ben was in love. 

It was late one night and Akira's mum and dad went out for the night and Jason and #17 was watching T.V as Yuffie was sleeping and Akira was curled up on the floor purring softly. #18 and Ben was out some where clubbing. "So what should we do tonight" asked Jason to #17 "we could made Akira chase the light from a torch" #17 joked but only got punched in the face "ok that was a bad joke" #17 said rubbing his face. Then suddenly there was a loud thud from upstairs and Akira hissed and jumped on Jason lap knocking the air out of him "what was that" #17 asked "it was to big to be Yuffie" Jason said and they ran upstairs.

All the lights were off and it was hard to see suddenly Akira hissed and ran off into the dark. "Akira don't" #17 yelled but Akira took no notice. Jason flicked on the light and there stood at the end of the hall way was Sephiroth holding Akira by the small fur on her neck. 


	15. Chapter 15

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 14

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Put her down you ass-hole" Jason Yelled at the Sephiroth look a like "yeah put down my sister" Yelled #17 "if you want," he said dropping Akira. She hit the floor with an unhappy meow and hid behid Jason "now what the hell do you want" Jason Yelled "and why do you look like Sephiroth" he then asked. "My name is Sephiroth and what you don't like my handy work" said the man with a fake look of disappointment "what the hell are you taking about you mad man" #17 yelled. "I made your dreams came true like the Cell one" Sephiroth said laughing evilly as #17 began to shake as the memory of being absorbed came back. Then Jason power up with pure hate and his wings shot out "what this, angel boy…" "SHUT THE FUCK UP ASS HOLE" Jason screamed at him and his hair stood up on end and turned golden yellow. "Maybe I should show you more of my power" Sephiroth began to think to himself. "I know what I should do," he said as a bright light came from him and Jason fainted. Sephiroth turned to #17 "now what about you" he said evilly "maybe I should show you what its like to be #18 or how about Goku" Sephiroth said before a bright light came from him and #17 fainted and fell to the floor.

~~ Other's memories ~~

Jason walked into a small class room with a lunch box in his hand and what he thought was HIS thumb in his mouth what the hell is going on he thought to himself. He felt small and alone he walked over to a group of small kids what the! I'm 6 years old again one boy looked at him and yelled "monster" then all of them ran away but one boy didn't. "You look pretty" he said what the fuck that's me … AAAHH I'm Akira there was a bright light and Jason was siting on top of a hill still in Akira's body but this time 15 years old. He felt a hand come down on his shoulder "its time to begin training" Goku's voice said and Jason got up "whoa!" he said getting up "what the matter?" Goku asked. It felt weird being in Akira's body mostly because of her chest "er nothing" he said looking down at himself in Akira's body I could get used to this he and Goku began walking down the hill but when they reached the bottom anther bright light came.

Jason opened his eyes he was still in Akira's body and was laying on a hospital bed breathing deeply. Suddenly his eyes widen as a pain went through Akira's body "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled with Akira's voice "don't worry the baby's almost out" said a doctor. "BABY" he yelled between deep breaths unluckily for him a bright light came and took him away.

Jason slowly opened his eyes this time they were his eyes and he was back in Akira's House and the good thing Sephiroth was gone. Jason sat up and looked around "whoa what I funny dream geez Akira's been through a lot" #17 said siting up "tell me about it and I was there to watch her go through it" Jason told #17 as he stood up and so did #17. "yeah…wow Akira's hot in a shower" #17 smiled evilly "WHAT you got to be her in a shower" Jason asked "damn your lucky I got to be her giving birth" Jason said "WHAT WAS THE ABOUT ME" Akira screamed from down the hallway "Akira your back to normal" Jason said happily "SO YOU LIKE BEING ME DO YOU" Akira yelled going super saijian and a yellow aura going around her. "hey it was only a dream" #17 said tying to clam her down but she ran at them and beat the living crap out of them.

~~ The next day ~~

"Hey Vegeta its good to take to you, but that's not why I called you" Akira said in Japanese down the phone. "So why did you call me?" Vegeta asked "can you fly over and bring a senzu bean and Bulma" Akira said fiddling with the phone wire "why?" Vegeta asked, "I beat up #17 and Jason. He's in the hospital and #17 in bits on my kitchen table" Akira said going red for no reason. "And I got some one for you to meet" Akira said. "You have who?" Vegeta asked a lot more interested "if I told you it would spoil the fun" Akira said happily "ok I'll be over in I think 3 hours" Vegeta said.

~~ 4 hours later ~~

The doorbell rang and Akira answered it. She opened the door and Vegeta Bulma and the 3 year old trunks stood there "hey guys come in," Akira said letting them in. Akira got down to her knees to say hello to Trunk "hello there's someone up stairs who would like to meet you" Akira smiled. But trunks hid behid Bulma, Akira stood up and yelled to Yuffie who came bouncing down the stairs "you called her Yuffie" Vegeta laughed (remember he played ff7 and for those of you that haven't Yuffie is the name of a character from it). 

A few minutes later they were all sat down on the sofa (Yuffie and Trunks had ran off some where) "there's something I should tell you" Akira said "I'm not the real Akira" she confessed and Vegeta raised an eyebrow "then who are you" Vegeta asked channel hopping. "I'm a android clone or something like that" she sighed and Vegeta looked down at he floor "then you're not the one I trained on Vegeta" he said. Akira got up and walked over to a door "no but she is" Akira said opening the door and Terra walked out. "A…Akira" Vegeta stuttered. "Vegeta" she called out with tears in her eyes. They ran up to each other and hugged "Akira I did it" Vegeta said still hugging her "…what you're a super saiyan" Terra asked "yeah" Vegeta smiled "I knew you could do it" Terra said also smiling. 

An hour later Bulma had put #17 back together and everyone was taking in the living room. Jason had also got his senzu bean 

TurkZidane: well I thought this part might be hard so here are some things that will help

#17: like any thing said in Japanese will be under lined from now on

TurkZidane: thank you #17

"So how have you been" asked Bulma "we have been having a bit of trouble at the moment" Jason said and then Akira told them about their dreams coming true #17 left the room to make it easier. "This Sephiroth guy sounds like a good person to fight" Vegeta said smiling both at what he said and that the fact that he said it in English "I'm glad you think so" an evil voice came from next to Bulma who screamed and jumped over to Vegeta. Where Bulma had jumped from sat Sephiroth arms crossed "its nice to know some people like my work" Sephiroth smiled "it's a nice idea to crush them mentally but I like to crush them physically" Vegeta said going super saiyan. "Very well we'll do it your way" Sephiroth said whipping out his sword "let's fight" Vegeta smiled. 


	16. Chapter 16

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 15

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sephiroth jumped at Vegeta and he got out of the way so Sephiroth cut Akira's sofa in half. "Vegeta don't fight inside" Akira yelled and Vegeta turned around to see who was yelling at him "go out side," Jason yelled. Sephiroth took this small time to jump attack Vegeta with his sword but Vegeta quickly raised his fist into the air and Sephiroth jumped right into it knocking himself out. "Its more fun inside but we'll play outside" Vegeta smiled then picked up Sephiroth threw him over his shoulder and walked outside and everyone followed. 

Vegeta dumped Sephiroth on the floor grabbed him by the neck and shook him "wake up goldy locks" Vegeta screamed in his ear. He dropped the silver hair worrier (Sephiroth) on the floor with a hard thud. He jumped to his feet ready for battle "you'll pay for that" Sephiroth yelled at Vegeta "sorry I can't at the moment I'm out of money" Vegeta said also getting ready for battle. Sephiroth closed his eyes and began to draw energy then there was a flash of light and green fire spun around Sephiroth's feet. The fire vanished and his eye shot open "Bolt 3" Sephiroth shouted and a lightening bolt came from no where and struck Vegeta. Vegeta started to laugh evilly "I hope you can do better" Vegeta said still laughing. Sephiroth growled at him and lifted his sword into the air but before he could do any Vegeta at light speed ran behid him and kicked him in the spine. Sephiroth fell to the floor and his sword skidded over to Jason who picked it up. This Vegeta is way too powerful Sephiroth thought but then an evil smile appeared on his face I know just what to do Sephiroth stood up and dusted himself down. He then floated into the air and the wind suddenly picked up lights where dancing around Sephiroth like before his eye shot open "SUPER NOVA" Sephiroth screamed hurting Vegeta saiyan ears. Just then everyone felt it, the huge destructive power coming their way "OH SHIT!" Vegeta yelled knowing what was coming (for all those that don't know the super nova attack is Sephiroth's strongest attack. After this hits your party if they haven't got 9999HP they're dead because it does around 8900HP damage). Vegeta flew up into the air he looked around to find it. Suddenly he saw it the huge meteor coming towards him. It went up to it and tried to stop it but it was pushing him back down to earth very fast. Vegeta stopped about a meter away from the ground and he dropped the meteor on the floor with a huge bang. "Your fighting skills really do suck I amazed that Cloud found it so hard to beat you" Vegeta said stepping right up to Sephiroth face to face. This guy is amazing I'm not strong enough to beat him Sephiroth thought "why don't you find out why he found it hard" Sephiroth said smiling evilly. There was a bright light and Vegeta was gone, Sephiroth turned to the crowd that had been watching "now its your turn" he said the and crowd ran in 3 different ways "not so fast" he said as he sent Ben and #18 off to some far away land. He turned to Akira Jason and #17 as the set to the sky but didn't get very far. He turned to the 3 left over Terra Yuffie and Trunks. Sephiroth easily got rid of the 2 kids and only terra was left. Before Terra knew what was going on Sephiroth had hold of her tail stopping her from moving "you would look good in black" Sephiroth said running his hands through her green hair "sorry but blacks not my colour" Terra said beating her pain and kicking him right in the balls. "You're a bad girl," Sephiroth said lifting his hand into the air and both of them disappeared. Bulma climbed out from the bush she was hiding in "wow what just happened".

~~ #18 and Ben's final fantasy ~~

#18 was standing on a tower looking over a huge kingdom "where am I" she said looking down at her new clothes "what is this? Orange defiantly isn't my colour" she said looking back up at the airship go past. "Hey I'm going to like it here" Ben's voice came from behid her. She turned around to see Ben in very stupid clothes and he had a tail. "You know where we are" #18 asked him "just about, its an old game Jason played all the time" Ben told her "then why are we wearing such silly clothes" she asked in her android voice. Ben picked her up and spun her round "I am Zidane and you are Dagger the princess of this kingdom" Ben told the female android. They walked off to look at her kingdom.

~~ Yuffie and Trunks tries to catch them all ~~

When Trunks opened his eyes the only person there that he knew was Yuffie who was crying her eyes out "I want my mummy!!" She yelled with tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't worry I'm here" Trunks said almost crying himself. Yuffie stopped crying and her eyes lit up with joy "Trunks look at your belt" Yuffie said pointing at his waist "wow pokeballs and look you have them too" Trunks said happily. Trunks pulled one off it was the size of a marble but then I grew to the size of tennis ball making a funny sound at the same time. They both began opening them to find they only had one each, Trunks had a Pikachu and Yuffie had a Vulpix "wow lets go catch more" Yuffie said "yeah!" Trunk said starting to walk off "come on Pikachu" Trunk told his pokemon "Pika" it replied and they all ran off.

~~ Vegeta's trip ~~

When the bright light cleared Vegeta was standing in a small town in a huge canyon Vegeta was pissed "SEPHIROTH WHERE ARE YOU" he screamed and his yellow aura exploded and double in size. A few minutes later he clamed down and a man ran over to him "hey are you ok man?" he asked "I'm fine" Vegeta grunted and threw the stranger out the way. He looked up at the sign "What the hell…cosmo canyon" he said taking a step back "I'm in a computer game" Vegeta said to himself in shock he started to stomp off into the town. "Better find that old geezer he might know what to do" he mumbled to himself.

~~ Jason and the Icarians ~~

Jason was woken by Akira and #17 yelling at him. He sat up to find them all in a town that had been smashed down. "This is horrible," said Jason looking at some one that had been turned to stone. "What happened to these people?" Asked #17 looking at another statue "it was Giga (I don't think I spelt that right)" Akira said walking up to him "who or what is Giga" #17 asked "it's a monster from a game called Grandia its slowly destroying the world" Jason said. There was a scream from over the other side of town and then ran to see what was going on. They got there in time to see 4 people (a boy named Justin, a girl named Feena, another boy named Rapp and a lady name Liete) kill a monsters and save a woman and 2 children. Feena turned around to see the 3 new comers "Hey you have green hair just like me" Feena said seeing Akira. The 7 people got to know each other "hey Akira do you think I should show Feena my Wings" Said Jason and Feena got confessed "hey yeah she'll love that" Akira smiled and Feena stayed confessed. Jason pulled off his T-shirt and threw it to the ground his crossed his arms over his chest (just for show) and closed his eyes. Then his wings came out his back slowly (making is look magical) Feena's eyes lit up "oh my god a boy Icarian" Feena and Justin both said and Jason smiled. 


	17. Chapter 17

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 15

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

TurkZidane: [note] because Sephiroth has split up the gang and there's about 4 different places their in, each group is going to get its own chapter 

#17: and the first one is mine.

Ben: no mine and #18's 

Yuffie & Trunk: we're first

Akira: your all forgetting this story is about me

#18: you're had you moment its mine and Ben's turn

TurkZidane: hey clam down we'll draw sticks from this hat

#18:ok (takes a stick)

Akira: fine by me (does the same)

Yuffie: I better win (Trunks takes a stick)

Vegeta: ………(takes a stick)

TurkZidane: so who got the biggest stick (everyone looks at his or her sticks)

#18: I won!!

Ben: good going #18 (gives her a high 5)

Akira: its all your fault (kicks #17)

Vegeta: I don't care I'm training (walks off)

Yuffie: it's not fair it's not fair

Akira: Yuffie what did I tell you about not getting your way.

~~ Ben and #18's final fantasy part 2 ~~

Ben and #18 had all ready spent a week in this new land and they were loving it at first it was strange with their new abilities with magic and #18's new skill "summoning monsters". #18 was enjoying some time walking the many hallways of her new castle but it all ended when a voice came "you like it here don't you" it said and she turned round. "He's going to get you" the voice said again. #18 spun round still not finding where the female voice was coming from "he's going to get Ben as well" the voice said to her. "Who are you" #18 screamed. "What you don't recognises me" said the voice this time coming from the shadows next to her. "Show your self" #18 yelled looking into the shadows waiting for an answer. Then a lady walked out of the darkness she had long mint green hair and a saiyan tail "he was right I do look good in black" Terra laughed standing before #18. Terra's eyes where mako blue like those of SOLDIER or Sephiroth she also whore the same black clothes that he did but different so it would fit a lady. "Terra what has he done to you" #18 asked her "what you don't like it" Terra smiled. She then stepped towards #18 then another and another until they were nose to nose "think fast" Terra said slowly before smashing #18 in the chest with both fists. #18 fell through the wall behid her and landing in a pond outside where Ben was talking to Vivi (a small black mage with no face but only 2 bright yellow spots for eyes). "Dagger are you all right" Ben asked helping #18 out of the water "Terra's gone mad" #18 yelled as Terra laid a hard punch to Ben's face. Ben climbed off the floor and wiped the blood running down from his mouth "your going down bitch" he said evilly and Terra and Ben went into a pattern of punches and kicks smashing up most of the garden. Ben fist connected to terra's head for the last time then she did and back flip away from him "don't worry I'll be back to play some other time" She laughed before a white light took her away. "Zidane how do you fight like that?" Vivi asked Ben (remember Ben is now Zidane in this land and #18 is now Dagger or Garnet). "It's a new skill I've been learning" Ben said to the little black mage. This is bad. We're going to have to fight a friend Ben thought as they walked away.

3 days later they were all around a huge table eating. Ben's manners had taken a nose-dive after becoming Zidane and #18 was now acting a lot like a queen (well the fact that she is one might have something to do with it). "You know the food here is nothing to the stuff at Sephiroth's place" a female evil voice said. Ben and #18 jumped up from the table. "you want to play some more" Terra said finishing the Chocobo meat she had taken. #18 launched a blast at Terra but she carried on eating and disappeared just before hitting her. "She's got a lot stronger" Yelled Ben as they looked around for the female Sephiroth this is going to be too easy Terra thought looking down at them. Terra appeared just above #18 and used both feet to ram #8's head through the table so Ben grabbed a chair and smashed it over Terra's back. "Your going to have to a lot more then that" Terra smiled and vanished and reappeared in front of Ben to smack him across the face. "Run" yelled Vivi and #18 and Ben had no choose but follow he advice. "Think you can get away from me" Terra laughed before a stronger appeared before her "leave my friends alone" he said to the evil lady. "Who the hell are you?" Terra said "that's for you to find out" he smiled "oh you want to play" she said "I don't want to fight you" he said "oh scared your going to lose to a girl" Terra laughed "fine I'll fight you" he said. The stranger started to yell and his hair went golden yellow and his eyes turned emerald green. "Let's get it on" Terra smiled and the golden haired man threw a heavy punch to her stomach. She spat out a little blood and looked very pissed "I might be running now but I'll be back to finish this" Terra yelled as she jumped into the air and vanished.

The last thing #18 and Ben could remember was running away from the insane Terra and now they were lying in the pond in Akira's garden wile it was raining. "it could be worse" Ben said picking #18 out the pond "how?" #18 asked "we could be still wearing those silly clothes" Ben said and #18 started to laugh. "and I could still have had that stupid monkey tail" Ben said walking back to the house and #18 burst out laughing as she watched Ben's tail sway side to side as he walked. 


	18. Chapter 18

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 17

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

TurkZidane: next up in the mini saga part of this fanfic is (picks a piece of paper out of a hat) Akira Jason and #17's saga

Akira Jason and #17" YaY!! Woohoo!! 

Everyone else: (very dully) YaY

~~ Akison's time to shine ~~

Akira Jason and #17 had been stuck in the game Grandia for 2 days and Feena not to Akira's liking was getting very close to Jason. The town they had started in was under attack by monsters and Giga. Every time a huge attach started they spilt into to groups (Akira Jason Justin and Feena in one and #17 Rapp and Liete in the other). Jason was kicked to the ground by a monster this one seemed a lot more powerful then all the other. "Jason it's to strong for us" Yelled Justin "we're got to get out of here" Akira said helping him up "Akira there's someone that could help us" Jason said trying to force a smile through his pain. "Who?" Akira asked "Akison" Jason said finishing the smile and a smile went across Akira face too "let's do it" Akira said and the stood face to face. They put their hands together then very quickly brought them away from each other and crossed them over their chest and began to yell. The colour vanished from their eyes and they raised their hands in the air. After a minute of yelling they brought there hands down to their sides and took a step forward were they seemed to melt into one being. The smoke and rocks they had picked up fell to the ground. There standing in Akira's place was Akison, she took a step forward and brought out her wings. Justin and Feena looked shocked "who are you?" Feena asked the lady standing in front of her. "My name is Akison I am Akira and Jason's body fussed together into one" she said in her sexy voice "we got to learn how to do that" Feena said and Akison laughed. "You too aren't ready to do that" said laughed and walked off towards the monster Jason couldn't beat. It took one look at her and started to throw ball of energy at her, she knocked every one of them into the sky with only one hand. Akison raised her hand above her head and instantly a distrucko disc appeared "hope you like to play catch" Akison said throwing it at the monster what was thick enough to try and catch it. The monster was cut in half but that wasn't their troubles over with because just then a huge purple tentacle crashed through the ground behid Akison "watch out that's from Giga" Feena screamed "everyone run" Justin yelled to the people watching the fight. But it was too late, a lady was turned to stone then a small boy and after that a man and girl. Damn this monster is pure evil Akison thought watching this happen. She spun round to face this newly arrived beast. I'm glad Goku show this to Akira but only I can use it Akison thought getting ready to pull off the Kamehameha wave "KA…ME…HA!!!" Akison screamed as the deadly beam shot from her hands and cut Giga's tentacle to small bits. Again it was to late Akison's feet was already stone cold "quick you too split" a voice came from an unknown person. As the voice had shouted Akira and Jason jumped apart. 

Akira opened her eyes and looked behid her and was shocked. She was still there doing the Kamehameha wave but no light was coming from her hands what were now as grey as stone. "What's going on?" said Jason looking at the statue "but that's us" Akira said still looking at the grey Akison. Suddenly there was a bright light "we did it" Jason shouted happily "we're going home" Akira smiled "bye we'll miss you" Feena yelled running up to them but they disappeared.

Jason hit the floor outside Akira's house first then Akira landed on top of him "well we made it home" Jason said. "Let's see how everyone else is doing" Akira said, "you know nows not the time for this" Jason smiled and Akira noticed the way she was on top of Jason. She quickly sat up "Jason you pervert" She said smiling 


	19. Chapter 19

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 18

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

TurkZidane: now the next mini saga is (pulls out another bit of paper)

V-man's saga.

Vegeta: why do you call me that.

TurkZidane: just shut-up and do your saga.

~~ Vegeta meets Cloud ~~

After beating most of the town's people Vegeta found out the Cloud and the others are at the city of the ancients and Vegeta spent no time getting there.

Vegeta toughed down and began to look around it's all crap here just like the game Vegeta thought to himself. Suddenly there was the sound of a waterfall and Vegeta ran to the noise. 

"Wow" said Cloud looking at the pictures on the waterfall but a tear ran down his cheek as he saw the only one he loved die again like watching some old home movie. "Holy has been summoned Aeris pray has been answered" said Bugenhagen (the old fart Vegeta was looking for) "Aeris has started something and I will finish it" Cloud said still watching the scene unfold on the waterfall. "You Bastard its WE will Finish it" Yelled Cid watching the movie as well but suddenly some very evil laugher came from behid them. "So this is Cloud strife" Vegeta said crossing his arms everyone spun round to face the evil saiyan "who the hell you?" Yelled Cid reading his weapon. Vegeta disappeared and stood came back in front of Cid who growled at him "You know Cid I like your style" Vegeta smiled "what the hell do you want" Cloud yelled. "Hey kid let the man speck I like people kissing my ass" Cid yelled and Vegeta got very mad. "Then again maybe I don't" Vegeta said and punched Cid Highwind through the waterfall and into the cliff behid. "HOLY SHIT you strong" Cloud said watching Cid slid down the cliff face. Just then the ground shook and everyone but Vegeta fell to the floor. "Looks like emerald weapon has come out to play" Vegeta said in his evil way. "WHAT!! Weapon how did you know?" cloud asked the saiyan "I have my ways" Vegeta laughed (if you've forgotten Vegeta finished the game so he knows everything). "Hey who ever you are, you strong we could use your help" Cloud said to Vegeta "my name is Vegeta and I can do this on my own" he said bursting off into the sky. "Whoa this man is amazing" RedXIII said watching Vegeta fly off.

A few seconds later Vegeta landed in front of the huge monster known as emerald weapon. Vegeta smiled to himself and kicked the monster in its left leg. It fell back a bit but steadied itself. So Vegeta began to use its face as a punching bag. Emerald weapon roared in pain and with its huge claw surprisingly knocked Vegeta hard on the ground. Vegeta wasn't hurt to bad so he got off the ground "it that the best you got" Vegeta Yelled spiting a drop of blood on the floor. The huge weapon's cheat opened up and started to draw in a tone of energy nut Vegeta only smiled at this. Suddenly but not surprisingly a huge beam came from the beasts cheat and hit Vegeta hard. Then the smoke cleared Vegeta was liying on the floor coughing blood noo! This can't be I'm a super saiyan Vegeta thought as a dark shadow loomed over him and then crash him legs. Vegeta screamed out in pain as a huge foot of emerald weapon comes down on his bottom half. Suddenly a figure appeared and his hair went golden yellow and he began to fight off the massive monster. The first time Vegeta saw him me was when he helped Vegeta sit up "are you ok Vegeta" he asked "get away from me I don't need you help" Vegeta yelled "Vegeta just eat this senzu bean" the figure said. "I said get away from me" Vegeta screamed as the Bright light sent him home.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see he was lying in a bush in Akira's back garden and still couldn't move. Vegeta found his mouth was full of leafs so he tried to blow them away but they only fell back on his face. He started to mad at himself for being weak when things got worse it started raining. A few minutes later Vegeta heard a splash and the sound of #18 laughing. Ben found Vegeta first and against his will helped Vegeta in side. 


	20. Chapter 20

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 18

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone sat in the living room at Akira's house waiting for the kids to come home. Just then 3 white fingers, one adult size the other kid size came into view then the colour faded in. and there stood Yuffie Trunks and GOKU!! "mummy" Yuffie said jumping on Akira's lap and Trunks ran to Bulma "mummy daddy look I have pokemon" Yuffie said pulling off a small ball. "yeah and we beat Ash" Trunks said with a huge smile "don't you mean your pokemon beat Ash's pokemon" Jason said giving Yuffie a hug "no we beat Ash, are pokemon lost to we had a fight with him" Trunks said and Jason and Vegeta started to laugh very hard "that's my son" Vegeta smiled "I've all ways wanted some one to punch him (sorry pokemon funs but I really hate Ash)" Jason laughed falling over.

"then Goku brought us home" Yuffie said running over to him. "Goku!! How?" #18 asked "Kakorot your hiding some" Vegeta yelled "well I best tell you my little secret" Goku said siting down "this better not take long" Vegeta moaned leaning on a wall. 

~~ Goku's hidden power ~~

2 small boys stood in a small lab. One boy had jet black hair and a small saiyan tail wile the other wore normal clothes but they were mostly black he also had silver hair that when just past his shoulders. Both boys looked about 5 years old the same height and it was easy to tell it was Goku and Sephiroth standing there. A man walked in and began to work on a computer and the 2 boys stood under a part of it "I'm so glad you came now it shouldn't hurt to much" the man said pushing a button and the machine kicked in. A green beam come down over the 2 young worriers. "Stop I don't like this" the young Goku said falling to his hands and knees "it feels strange" Sephiroth yelled putting his hands on the wall behid them. "Don't worry its almost over" the man said and the computer stop and the boys fall to the floor. 

A little later the boys were in front of the man as he looked over them to see if any thing happened. "You are both fine. Now its time to try your new powers" he said standing back. Sephiroth closed his eyes and a football appeared in the air. He took it and bounced it "wow its cool Goku you try" Sephiroth said but Goku only sat on the floor and started to shake "this power is evil" the small saiyan said "what's makes you say that" Sephiroth said making himself a chocolate bar and eating it.

Many years past and Sephiroth got to know his new power very well but Goku with his pure heart refused to use it they both were happy until they were 13.

"seph how could you" Goku screamed at him looking down at the dead body "he took my lunch money" Sephiroth smiled "but you can have all the things you want why do this?" Goku asked "Goku shut your hole you wimp" Sephiroth yelled, "what do you mean wimp?" Goku screamed "your to scared to use you power" Sephiroth hissed "that doesn't make me a wimp I'm a lot stronger then you" Goku yelled getting mad. "Goku your forgetting its mind over mussels" Sephiroth smiled and Goku punched him in the face "fine you want to fight" Sephiroth yelled setting Goku on fire. Goku put out his body and kicked Sephiroth hard so he sent lightening at Goku punched it away. His time Goku hit 3 times as hard all hitting him in the face. Sephiroth fell to one knee and watched the blood run from his mouth "noo how can this be my power beaten" Sephiroth said looking at his hand what court all the blood. He raised into the air "MY POWER CAN NOT BE DEFEATED" Sephiroth screamed.

~~ Back in Akira's living room ~~

"He then tried to kill everyone I knew and loved but I still stopped him," Goku said looking at the floor "in his rage he sent himself to another dimension and I've never seen him until today" Goku finished. They sat there in silence for a wile "we have to find a way to beat him" #17 said "yeah…hey where is Terra" Vegeta asked "Vegeta there's something I must tell you" Ben said to Vegeta.

It had been a year ago when Sephiroth changed Terra and sent everyone to other lands but a month later things started to change badly. First Sephiroth had made a huge roman like city where all the best fighters are being held. But the worst thing is the Ehrgeiz. a tournament were the fighter must kill each other or Sephiroth sends both to see their greatest fear over and over again. So far 10 people have tried to escape but to only be brought back by Sephiroth's power.

~~ Akira and Jason's house in the city ~~

"Mummy I want to go home" Yuffie cried while Jason watched an Ehrgeiz match on T.V. "I've told you Yuffie we can't go home" Akira said but couldn't cheer her up. Suddenly Ben ran in "I've got some bad news about next weeks matches" Ben said trying to catch his breath "what is it?" Akira asked and Ben handed her some paper. "WHAT!! He can't be series" Akira screamed and handed to paper to Jason "FUCK THAT… Yuffie is not fighting" Jason yelled, "sorry but we have no chose" Akira said, "she's only fucking 4 years old what was Sephiroth thinking" Jason said. Akira turned to Yuffie "come on Yuffie its time you learnt to fight" Jason said calmly picking her up. "But daddy I don't want to fight" Yuffie moaned as he carried her to the Ehrgeiz gym.

~~ First round Vegeta Vs Sonic ~~

Many of Akira's friends were fight in the next week and first up was Vegeta and he seemed happy with the idea of Ehrgeiz apart from being held in some ancient city. Vegeta walked of into the coliseum weapon room I don't need these toys Vegeta thought picking up a sword and throwing it into a wall. He walked through a huge door onto the battlefield. Sonic came in through a door on the other side and the crowd cheered them on like it was some fake wrestling match. A cannon was fired to signal the start of the match and Vegeta stood waiting for his opponent to move. Sonic started off with his spin attack but hit nothing as Vegeta got out the way and counter attacked with an elbow to sonic back. With sonic's speed he ran up and hit Vegeta hard in the chest then a spin attack to his back. Vegeta slid along the floor then got up slowly and turned around and with a burst of energy when super saiyan. "What the hell" Sonic said stepping back then smiled "you want to go super fine" he smiled and his spikes stood up on end and turned yellow. There was a flash and stars circled him as his body flashed different colours. "I see you have the same sort of ability as saiyan's do but you power level is very low" Vegeta smiled "I don't know what a power level is but I will show you power" the demon Sonic hissed "we'll see about that" Vegeta smiled and the fight started again. They hit each other hard but came right back but the fight finally ended when Vegeta grabbed Sonic by the foot and slammed him on the floor "say good bye hedgehog" Vegeta said very evilly before blowing him in nothingness with a huge blast. Another cannon was fired and Vegeta left the coliseum felling proud with himself. 


	21. Chapter 21

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 18

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone all had a front row view of the fight Jason Akira Ben #17 #18 were there. "Come on Yuffie" Akira yelled leaning over the edge of the wall to see her daughter in her first real fight. Jason had trained her hard through the last few days and she was getting out the way of most of kid Link's attacks and Yuffie was trying hard to throw blasts at him. Suddenly Link pulled out his fairy bow and fired a arrow right through the young half saiyan's heart "NOOOO!!!" Jason and Akira screamed as their only daughter fell forward with eyes wide open. Link walked up to her he didn't want to do it but had to he lifted his sword above his head and closed his eyes. Akira fell into Ben hands and started to cry. No one could have predicted what Jason was about to do. He started to scream and bring in energy as always his wings shot from his back shredding his top his hair stood on end and turned Golden yellow. The few saiyan cells in his body went mad turning him into a super saiyan. With a boost from his rage a fire hot aura shot around him setting the crowd around him on fire. Then he flew off "JASON NOOO" Akira screamed.

Link began to bring down his sword to find it gone he looked up to see Jason but he was different his eyes were blood red with hate and with one hand he crushed the young Link's sword and smiled revelling very sharp looking fangs. The small boy ran as fast as the bunny hood would let him. Link put his back up to the wall and got out his bow again but the arrows only smashed upon hitting the out raged saiyan's chest as he walked slowly towards Link. "Please stop Jason I didn't want to do it" Link pleaded but Jason took no notice he pulled his fist back and slammed link's head through the wall. Just then a huge amount of androids came out of a door to stop the insane super saiyan. Jason turned around a started to fight his way through them. Smashing each one into a million bits. Jason smashed through the last one then he saw her, she laid there motionless and his eyes turned back to their normal blue colour. Jason dropped to his knees "Yuffie…Yuffie… say something…please Yuffie say something" Jason said quickly to his daughter. He picked her up and hugged her dead body then cried the whole crowd was silent the only sound was Jason and Akira's crying. Jason still super saiyan stood up with Yuffie's dead body. "SEPHIROTH I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU. SHE WAS ONLY 4 FUCKING YEARS OLD" Jason screamed. 

Sephiroth sat watching everyone unfold and playing with his glass of fine wine then he smiled very evilly. "Best match yet" He said turning to Terra who was sitting next to him "it's much better when a closely love one dies" Terra laughed sipping her wine. "All we want now is to kill the other one his loves, but how" Sephiroth laughed "oh that's so evil" Terra smiled "but I can't wait to fight Vegeta" Terra's smile grow bigger "let's see if the saiyan prince can beat the one he loves" Sephiroth laugh again. "Just you wait Goku you time will come" 


	22. Chapter 22

The forgotten saijian ****

The forgotten saijian

Hello and welcome to yet anther of my fanfics. This time it's about a girl who doesn't know who she is or where she came from. 

Part 20

…….this means any ones Thoughts 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week later Akira and Jason hadn't said a word. Everyone was getting scared of Jason because not once did his eye turn back to their normal blue colour and didn't once stop being super saiyan. Vegeta was sending his normal 5 hours a day at the Ehrgeiz gym when Jason who now spent 17 hours a day in the gym walked past. Everyone climbed out the way of the powerful teenager but Vegeta did not. "Move" Jason's voice hissed in an evil way. "You know kid I like your new style" Vegeta smiled "are you deft or are you just stupid GET OUT OF MY WAY" Jason yelled at the saiyan prince. Vegeta growled and threw a punch and it hit Jason right in the mouth. "Oh your just stupid" Jason smiled not moving an inch from the punch. Jason to him slowly grabbed Vegeta's arm and threw him through a wall then walked off to train him self. Vegeta exploded from the rubble and ran at Jason and slammed him through another wall. Jason hit Vegeta back into the wall and Kick him 3 times before landing on the other side. Vegeta jumped up and kicked Jason back through the wall and this time the whole wall came down. In the town of Ehrgeiz whenever a fight breaks out a film crew is always there to film it and in this case they were the first people to see. So the whole world could see everything from the Ehrgeiz matches to the street fights like some wrestling night like smack down. Vegeta and Jason continued to fight and bring down the gym at the same time until about 10 other fighters came and pined them down. It took Goku, adult Link, knuckles, #18 and Barret to hold down Vegeta and it took Akira and Akison (her statue was brought to life by Sephiroth just for the fun of it) Tails, Justin and Feena, #17 and all 3 of the Turks to hold down Jason. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TOO" screamed Akison. "Jason this is not like you at all" Akira screamed. 

The next day Jason had clamed down but there was one problem his body had got used to being super saiyan and it wouldn't stop but his eyes tuned back to normal. On other news Ben had his first Ehrgeiz match and won against Claire Redfield who was really not match for Ben's speed.

Today it was Akira's turn to fight so she slowly made her way to the weapons room before entering the battlefield. She looked over the many weapons and came to a green orb what said Materia under it "I don't need these I can do fine on my own" Akira said walking away onto the battlefield. The crowd cheered as she enters the huge coliseum but it soon when silent as the 2 huge doors on the other side slowly slid open. "What… that is not fair" Akison yelled as the huge robot Metal Gear Rex came thundering into the arena. Akira went wide-eyed at her new opponent "Akira move" Jason screamed from the front row of the crowd. She rolled out the way as 3 missiles came right for her. But unluckily she rolled under Rex where she was in range for its laser. She tried to get out the way but it hit her leg and badly burnt it making it hard to walk so she took to the sky. Akira fired a blast at the huge machine but nothing happened and it counter attack with another 3 missiles and 2 out of 3 hit its target. Akira's smoking body landed with a thud and then was hit by 3 more rockets. "NOOOO I'm not losing her to" Jason yelled and he quickly threw his fist down to his side to make his wings shot out and took off towards the huge metal beast. "He's right we can't let her die" Akison said and took off taking her wings out too. Vegeta smiled as he watched them fly off "can't let them have all the fun" he said and went super saiyan to follow them. The leg came down fast on Akira but some how stopped. Liquid Snake who was driving it put Rex into full power and yet it only moved a meter. "What the hell" Liquid said looking at the radar as it showed 3 people holding the leg "how is that possible" Liquid said "must be people from Dbz" he smiled "let's see how powerful Rex can be" his smiled became an evil one. Suddenly light came from under the foot and Rex was blown onto its back so it picked itself up to see 3 super saiyans ready for a fight. Rex fired 3 missiles one at each fighter. Vegeta grabbed his and threw it into space while Jason punched it and it exploded but not hurting him. Akison being the smartest one court it with one hand and threw it back. It hit the left side of Rex but not damaging it much. "Let's see you do that again" Liquid yelled firing a rocket at Jason who simply in mid air stepped out the way "Ya missed" Jason yelled pulling a face at liquid. Liquid crossed his arms over his face "oh I did, did I" he said very evilly. A loud scream came from behid them as the rocket blew up were Akira was siting. "NOOOOO" Akison shouted as she watched one half of her die.

"Well the bitch bite the dust" Terra laughed watching the action from Sephiroth's secret place. "Jason went mad when Yuffie died I wonder what he'll do this time" Sephiroth smiled "what if his angrier makes him stronger" Terra asked a bit worried "HA that weakling never" Sephiroth laughed. "You might be wrong look" Terra said pointing to a T.V screen "What the…what is he doing" Sephiroth said dropping his drink. There was a huge explosion but nothing could be seen from all the smoke but one sound could be heard and it was Jason screaming "GIVE THEM BACK" the smoke finally cleared and Jason was seen beating Sephiroth's head on a wall still yelling at him. Still holding Sephiroth's head Jason threw him over his shoulder and slammed him on the floor. "Bring them back your I stamp on your neck Sephiroth stood up and looked pissed "never you little shit" "fine I'll just keep beating you". Upon saying this Jason punched Sephiroth in the face and he fell to the floor and skidded across it until his face slowly hit the floor. While Sephiroth was stunned Jason run up to him and kicked him in the groin sending his head through the wall so the crowd just leaving could see it. Jason grabbed Sephiroth's legs and put him in a painful submission move. "I'm going to give you 10 seconds if you don't bring them back I'll pull your legs off" Jason hissed pulling a bit harder on the submission. It took about 9 seconds for Sephiroth to give to the submission "ok I'll resurrect them" Sephiroth yelled tapping the floor and Jason let him fall to the floor. There was a bright light in the air and Akira fell from it landing on her bottom and a few seconds after Yuffie fell into her arms. "Ok you can go" Jason said crossing his arms "What are you saying" Sephiroth asked in pain from all the broken bones. "I'm doing a Goku NOW GO! Before I change my mind" Jason said crossly "you'll regret those words Jason I swear" Sephiroth hissed raising into the air "I swear to FUCK SHIT, now piss off before I kill you". Jason yelled and Sephiroth gave him an evil look before a bright light came and he was gone. There was a loud scream from behid them "these clothes are defiantly not my Style" Terra yelled "yep she's back" Akira laughed. 

~~ The next week ~~

it was the first time back to school for Akira Jason #18 #17 and Ben they all walked into the class room for the first time in over a year. And suddenly they were attacked by a riot of yelled classmates.

"You were so cool on Ehrgeiz"

"Jason my man you're a great fighter"

"Do you have a girlfriend"

"Back off he's mine"

"hehe I already have a girlfriend and a daughter"

"WHAT"

"Jason I never knew you were a great fighter or an angel"

Jason pushed his way through his new fans to see his friends "Jason you were great we saw every fight" Leigh yelled. Jason when ever he meets up with his friends always punches them on the shoulder in a friendly way but this time it wasn't a good idea because it sent Leigh through a glass windows and smash the wall behid it. "MY BAD" Jason yelled out the window "so Jason what was it like in Ehrgeiz" Datch asked. "It's a long story…I know I'll right a fanfic about it". They talked for ages and not even the teacher could stop them.

~~ In the mists of Darkness ~~

"I'll get you someday Jason and I will show you the true meaning of the word pain"

Jason: finally I finished it

Akira: yeah and it leaves room for another story 

Jason: well I don't own any character from the following games or Cartoon, Final Fantasy 7, 8,9 Dragonballz, sonic, resident evil, Metal Gear Solid … Grandia, …er…

Akira: Legend of Zelda

Jason: oh yeah ^_^

Akira: I think that's all of them

Jason: yeah, well bye, hoped you like this fic and please review it ^_^


End file.
